You Know I'm No Good
by keepcalm90
Summary: After Kurt has a one night stand with Sebastian Smythe, a boy he just happens to hate, the two realize the sex is so good they become f*ck buddies.There is just one problem, Kurt is head over heels in love with Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**I've come to the very real conclusion that I'm crazy LOL. I hope you guys just all go with it and know that I fully intend on keeping up with all my fics.**

**I just really wanted to write a Kurtbastian story with them closer to their personalities because in my other story they both act very out of character. **

**I hope you all enjoy this and as always happy reading.**

* * *

**_You Know I'm No Good Chapter 1_  
**

Kurt Hummel fell in love with Blaine Anderson the very first moment he met him, on the stairs of Dalton Academy.

He knew it was absurd, the whole love at first sight thing but he didn't care. I mean how could anyone not fall in love with Blaine at first sight?

With his boyish good looks, sparkling hazel eyes, dazzling smile, how cute he looked in that red and blue blazer and finally his angel voice.

They became fast friends when they found out they had many things in common and grew even closer when Kurt transferred to Dalton.

Of course the more time Kurt spent with Blaine the more he fell for him.

Now Kurt was going to tell Blaine he loved him he really was but he felt like there was never an opportunity until Valentine's day arrived and brought with it a golden opportunity.

Kurt was of course devastated to find out that Blaine's valentines day crush was not him but some long haired, gap manager named Jeremiah.

Kurt kicked himself for months for encouraging Blaine to serenade Jeremiah that day because that was the very day Kurt lost out on his one shot with Blaine Anderson the teenage dreamboat.

Jeremiah loved the song and him and Blaine started dating shortly after that and they went on dating for over a year.

In the beginning Kurt still tried to hang out with Blaine, in the vain hope that Blaine would one day open his eyes and see Kurt was the one who really loved him but sadly Blaine was sort of dense when it came to matters of the heart.

Finally Kurt got fed up with being the third wheel to Blaine and Jeremiah, watching a movie while the two of them kissed or having coffee while they just gazed into each others eyes, it was like torture and Kurt couldn't take one more minute of it.

When he transferred back to McKinley him and Blaine slowly fell out of touch. It upset Kurt for awhile but he finally got passed it, until one day half way through his senior year he got a face-book message from Blaine. They continued exchanging messages sporadically through out the school year.

A few weeks before graduation Blaine told Kurt that he and Jeremiah had broken up because Blaine had been expected to Northwestern in Chicago.

There was Kurt's golden opportunity back, he would drive to Dalton, profess his love and he and Blaine would live happily ever after.

He struggled a lot that day with the decision, picking up his keys a dozen times before ultimately putting them down for good, deciding he and Blaine were never meant to be. Well at least that's what Kurt thought but the universe seemed to have other planes.

Back in November Kurt had applied for many performing arts colleges all around the country but only The Chicago College of Performing Art had given him a callback audition. After his performance he was accepted but stayed in Lima for the summer, working at his fathers shop to earn some extra money, sadly it still wasn't enough to get his own place and since he didn't want to live with a stranger, he called the only person he knew in Chicago.

Blaine sounded happy to hear from Kurt and immediately offered him a place to stay, explaining that his current roommate, a guy he went to Dalton with, was just about to move to the recently vacated apartment above theirs.

It was like the faiths wanted Kurt and Blaine to be together, at least that's how Kurt saw it. Why else would they keep falling into each others lives like this.

Kurt left Ohio the last week of August, school started the second week of September so he wanted to give himself sometime to settle into his new place. Kurt still couldn't believe he would be living with Blaine Anderson, seeing his gorgeous face every morning. Things were really starting to look up for him.

The last Saturday of the month Kurt's plane touched down in the city around noon. He gave the cab driver Blaine's address. The apartment building was small, just three stories, but it looked quaint and was nestled in the heart of downtown.

Kurt took one big deep breath before knocking on the front door. That breath completely taken away when he saw Blaine behind the door, looking just as sticking as Kurt remember and if it was possible even more beautiful.

" Kurt oh my god I can't believe you really here" Blaine pulled him in for a tight hug.

It had been a year and a half since they had hugged but Blaine was still just as good at it maybe even better, his body much firmer and he smelled so manly and delicious. Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Blaine's embrace to step fully into the apartment and check out his new digs.

His eyes scanned all around the room until they finally landed on the large brown leather sofa and sitting in the middle of that sofa was a tall, brown haired boy, clad in just a pair of sweatpants, sipping a bottle of beer.

The shirtless stranger didn't even seem to acknowledge Kurt presents, just kept his eyes glued to the TV screen, squinting through the think black frames that were on his face.

Who was this guy? Oh god, was he Blaine's boyfriend?

Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder, pulling him from his conclusion jumping " So how do you like the place?"

Kurt smiled " It's great really great."

The volume on the TV was suddenly raised higher and Blaine rolled his eyes " Sorry" he mouthed to Kurt over the now loud, what sounded like soccer, game.

Blaine went over to the sofa and nudged the boy on the shoulder " Hey -hey."

Finally the boy turned to face Blaine with rude stare " What" he huffed.

" Kurt's here" Blaine said back with an equal huff.

" Yeah so what" the boy turned back to the TV.

" Well don't you want to meet him, he is going to be staying in your old room."

Oh so this guys was Blaine's roommate, Kurt figured he would be gone already.

The boy turned off the TV with a sigh" Yeah sure whatever."

Blaine went to Kurt and pulled him over to the couch " Kurt Hummel this is my very unmanned roommate Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian this is Kurt Hummel he's a friend from high school."

The boy, Sebastian, nodded his head to Kurt with a mumbled hello and then turned the TV back on.

To be polite Kurt said hello back but there was a major hint of bitch in his voice because he had never disliked someone he didn't even know, so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the love you guys are already giving this story. I just want to let you know that the Kurt and Sebastian interaction will pick up chapter by chapter until it finally gets to the good stuff lol. So just ride it out and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_You Know I'm No Good Chapter 2_**

Kurt took his bags to his new room which still had all the furniture in it. Blaine knocked on the door frame " So how do you like the room?"

Kurt scanned it again " It's great but doesn't he want to take his things?"

" Nah, his dad's bought him all new stuff for his new place upstairs. He's just here right now because his cable isn't set up yet."

Kurt was a little cautious to sleep on a strangers old mattress, but it still looked liked like it was in good shape and he was in no financial position to reject free furniture. He figured he could just cover it and that it would certainly beat sleeping on an air mattress.

Kurt unpacked his two bags and stepped back to survey the closet which was still very bear, his father was shipping the rest of his things at the end of the week so he had only packed the essentials but he already missed all his other clothes.

After he was all unpacked Kurt made his was back to the living room, moving with caution almost like he didn't belong here. Being anywhere else but Lima felt very foreign to Kurt, he had only ever been gone from his home for a few days when the New Directions went to New York last year for nationals, but now knowing that this was permanent gave Kurt a deep lonely feeling in the pit of his stomach.

That felling was somewhat wiped away when Kurt entered the kitchen to see Blaine standing up on his tip toes, reaching for a cup on the top shelf of the cabinet . The t-shirt he was wearing riding up his flat stomach and showing off a strip of his tanned skin.

" Need help with that?" Kurt smiled from the door way. Blaine turned in surprise before smiling back " Um sure."

Kurt grabbed the cup with ease, he still had a few inches on Blaine.

Blaine took the cup with a goofy grin " Thanks, you know I thought I would have to rearrange the kitchen with Sebastian gone but I guess I won't now that your here" he patted Kurt's shoulder as he walk go the fridge" You wanna drink ?"

" No thank I'm good."

Blaine closed the fridge back up" Well I was just about to order a pizza for dinner. If I remember correctly you liked bell peppers and pineapples right?"

Kurt nodded " Yeah that's right" Aww Blaine remember his pizza order, how sweet.

" Great I'll just call for it now and then we can spend the twenty minute wait time catching up okay. You know I've really missed you" Blaine rubbed his shoulder and Kurt did his best to keep his knees from buckling.

Blaine ordered the pizza then he walked back out to the living room, the TV was off but the shirtless boy was still on the couch, he was on his cell phone now.

" How was the game?" Blaine asked him as he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and Kurt sat across from him.

" Shit" Sebastian snapped " my team lost."

Blaine patted his knee" Well I just ordered pizza if you want to stay."

Sebastian nodded without looking up from his phone screen.

Blaine turned back to Kurt " So the Chicago College of Performing Art that's really great Kurt. I'm sure you would have preferred New York but I think you'll really love it here."

Blaine was right Kurt had wanted to live in New York since he was a little boy but Chicago had one thing New York didn't.

" You know Bas here got accepted to NYU but he decided to go to Northwestern with me because he's such a great best friend" Blaine smirked up at the boy who just gave him a brief glance.

" Best friend?" Kurt said the words before he could stop them.

" Yeah he transferred to Dalton for senior year and we met at Warbler practice one day. We've sort of been best friends ever since."

Blaine tapped Sebastian on the leg " Hey you know Bas, Kurt was in The Warblers when he went to Dalton."

" Geez B that's fascinating" Sebastian said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Just then the door bell rang and Blaine popped up, Kurt discreetly watched his ass sway as he walked away, Blaine always had a really great butt.

Blaine returned with the two boxes.

" Was it the hot delivery guy ?" Sebastian asked as he put his phone down, finally.

" I don't know you think they're all hot" Blaine laughed, setting the pizza on the table.

Sebastian grabbed right for it, opening the first box with a scowl" What the hell is this Anderson you know I hate pineapples."

Blaine smacked his hand away " I know that's not yours it's ours."

Wow it sounded so right how Blaine had said ours, leaving Kurt to imagine all the things they could share in the future.

The three of them ate in silence which Sebastian finally broke with the sound of his cell phone going off, he looked up from the screen with a devilish grin

" Hey Anderson let's go out, we can flirt with the hot seniors and have them buy us beer."

Blaine chocked a little on his drink" Sebastian you know I can't do that."

Sebastian looked back confused " What you can bring doe eyes here if you want."

Blaine sighed " No it's not that."

Then a look of realization washed over Sebastian's face " Oh yeah I forgot."

Before Kurt could even wonder what the two were talking about Blaine's phone buzzed on the table and when he looked down at the screen his eyes light up brighter then Kurt had ever seen them.

" Well speak of the devil" Sebastian rolled his eyes again " Tell Marco I say hola."

Kurt heart began to sink and again he couldn't hold his words in " Marco?" he babbled.

" Is Blaine's hot Latin boyfriend" Sebastian interjected and Kurt felt his heart drop to his feet.

" Yeah boy sure did move fast off of mop head Jeremiah" Sebastian teased and Blaine threw a pillow at him." We met last month in Spain for the schools music exchange program. That's where he lives but he's coming here for winter break to visit me for my birthday, I've sort of been counting the days" Blaine blushed like a school girl.

" Yeah because your horny and the phone sex just won't cut it anymore" Sebastian mocked.

" No because I miss him like crazy" Blaine snapped back.

Kurt could feel his heart beat in his ears as Blaine talked about this boy. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to think that the universe had some big master plan to bring him and Blaine together, because judging by the stars in Blaine's eyes as he talked about this mystery boy, it was now clear that the universe really just hated Kurt.

" I have to buy sheets" Kurt mumbled and both boys eyed him. " I um need bed sheets" Kurt jumped to his feet and started running for the bedroom, he felt like he needed to be as far away from this conversation as possible.

Blaine got up after him and stopped him halfway down the hallway." Wait Kurt I'll come with you since you don't know where you going" just then Blaine's phone began to ring.

" No Blaine it's fine really, I'm sure I can find the store myself. You should really answer that, it's not every day Spain calls right" Kurt faked his best smile before going into the room and bursting into tears.

He couldn't believe after a year and a half he was still crying over Blaine not wanting him, he was such an idiot. He let himself cry a little longer before he collected himself fully. When he made his way to the front door he noticed Sebastian was gone and Blaine was on the sofa, giggling into his phone like some love sick fool.

Thankfully Kurt had GPS on his iphone so he found The Bed Bath and Beyond quickly. He bought a plastic mattress cover, mattress pad and the best sheets he could afford. When he got back at ten, Blaine was still on the phone, so Kurt went silently to his room, made up the bed and fell into a fitful nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so the last update on this got messed up because I accidentally put a chapter to another one of my stories in it's place. I would like to thank the anon who pointed it out to me and apologizes for any confusion. if you were confused at all please go back and read the second chapter as it has been fixed. I want to thank everyone who is reading this and as I always say Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_You Know I'm No Good Chapter 3_  
**

The first day of school was hectic. The first assignment was a three week production of Little Shop of Horrors. After vocal warm ups everyone was grouped by their range. Kurt was in a group all his own because he was a male countertenor and that was rare. At first he was embarrassed but by the end of the day after everyone had given him compliments he was a bit more confident.

When Kurt got home the apartment was empty so he went to his room to change out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable. He settled on yoga pants and a v-neck and right when he sat down on the couch to look over the show script the front door opened.

Blaine entered with the rude boy, Sebastian right behind him, it sounded like they were discussing something important.

" I think it total sounded better acapella " Blaine said.

" No way Anderson all those years of being the Warblers bitch must have fried you brain. Not everything sounds good that was, I mean did you hear that bad ass guitar solo and did you see how fucking hot that guitar player was. It's a total win-win."

Blaine shrugged " Sorry Bas I didn't notice."

Kurt looked up at that with curiosity.

Sebastian rolled his eyes " Oh right I forgot you only have eyes for a certain Spaniard."

Kurt involuntarily frowned, why did that ass have to remind him of that.

Blaine spotted Kurt on the couch and smiled" Oh hey Kurt I didn't notice you were there. So how was your first day?" he asked sitting beside him.

" It was good, we're doing Little Shop of Horrors as our first production and um I got singled out because I could hit the high F."

Sebastian plopped down on the floor" A high F, shit I thought only girls could hit that note. What were you castrated or something?"

Kurt glared at him with an icy stare but Blaine spoke before Kurt could " No actually Kurt is a countertenor, it's pretty rare and really impressive" he rubbed Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's heart skipped a beat, then Blaine continued " Yeah this one time when he auditioned for a solo for the Warblers he sang a very powerful rendition of Don't Cry For Me Argentina."

" Isn't that a sing for a women" Sebastian asked with a laugh under his breath.

Kurt went to snap at him but the sound of Blaine's cell phone stopped him.

When Blaine looked down at his phone screen he got that stupid goofy grin on his beautiful face and Kurt had to leave the room before Blaine began to giggle like an airhead.

He went to the kitchen to start dinner with Sebastian following a few minutes later.

" God those two are fucking disgusting" he opened the fridge, pulled out the carton of orange juice and started drinking straight from it.

" Oh my god what are you doing you animal that's ours" Kurt scolded him.

" Calm down princess it's just juice and besides I'm sure B won't mind. He too busy having his panties melted over the phone line by the Latin sensation."

Kurt grabbed the carton out of his hand " Yeah well I do care."

" Wow has anyone every told you your really uptight for an eighteen year old. You seriously need to get laid, then you can have someone pull that stick out of you ass before they put their di-"

Kurt put his hands over his ears to tune the jerk's voice out " Would you just shut up already, you don't even know me."

Sebastian smirked " Trust me sunshine I've met a lot of guy and I know the frigid, prude type when I see them."

" Screw you" Kurt snapped.

" Oh I see, this kitty cat has claws. You know that's kind of hot" Sebastian went to brush Kurt's cheek but Kurt smacked his hand away.

" See just as I thought, big prude."

" Would you just get the hell out of here so I can finish dinner."

Sebastian walked out of the room without another word and Kurt was left seething with anger, he had never met a person that could make his blood boil so easily.

God why did he let that jackass get to him so much, it was like he was giving Sebastian exactly what he wanted and the worst part was he couldn't even talk to Blaine about it.

For god knows what reason he and Sebastian were best friends and Blaine was to far gone into Latin lover town to even notice what a dick Sebastian really was. But Kurt was determined to not let that stupid meerkat get to him.

Maybe in a perfect world Kurt and Sebastian could've been friends but if things stayed like this Kurt was pretty confident that would never happen.

Hopefully living together would bring him and Blaine closer and Kurt would make new friends at school, he didn't need to be friends with Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was blocked on this one for a little bit but here it is. I hope you all like and keep the love coming because I appreciate it more then you know.**_

_**As always happy reading and for anyone who wants to follow me on Tumblr at (cuteklainecuddles) or on YouTube at (chelsea6901) both would be totally awesome.** _

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 4  
**_

" So Kurt what are you dressing up as on Halloween" Blaine asked over breakfast. Halloween was in a week and Kurt still didn't have anything picked out. " I'm still not sure yet. What are you going as ?"  
Blaine shrugged " I'm not sure either, guess we'll both just have to go naked."  
That made Kurt choke on his coffee and Blaine laughed. That's when the front door started pounding and Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian started shouting while he pounded " Hurry up and open the door lady boys or we'll be late."

Blaine got up and answered the door " Hey Bas you look nice." Sebastian smoothed the collar of his shirt down " I know, I always do. Now let's go."

Today Blaine and Sebastian were performing a duet for a recital at their school. Kurt was excited to see Blaine perform again. A part of him really missed the thrill he got from hearing Blaine sing, he had the voice of an angel.

On the drive over Blaine's phone buzzed and his eyes lit up, Kurt knew exactly what that mean. " Marco just wished me luck. Isn't that sweet ?" he grinned like an idiot. Kurt tried his best not to gag or point out that it was bad luck to wish a performer good luck. Everybody except stupid foreign boys who were dating his dream man knew that.

" Hey you know what would be really lucky, if that Latin stallion sent you a naked picture. I bet he's huge, right Blainey boy"  
Sebastian nudged Blaine and he blushed " Bas that's private."

" We at least tell us if he's good in bed" Sebastian prodded.

Blaine paused then sighted " Fine, he's incredible okay. I can't wait till he gets here so he can fuck me again."

Kurt nearly swerved the car at Blaine's word but thankfully he kept his composer. Sebastian gripped Blaine's shoulder " Attaboy, Anderson. I've taught you well."

God why did that jackass always have to do that ?

The room wasn't filled yet so Kurt took a seat in the very front. Blaine and Sebastian were closing the show, so Kurt sat and waited patiently

All the students were very good but Kurt knew Blaine would better then all of them and when he finally took the stage Kurt clapped like a wild man. On the stage was a piano and two stools, Blaine and Sebastian sat across from each other as the music started. Blaine took the first verse,

_**When the road gets dark **_

_**and you can no longer see **_

_**just let my love throw a spark **_

_**an' have a little faith in me**_

Blaine's voice was just as beautiful as Kurt remembered, maybe even more. It sent the same familiar shiver down Kurt's spin.  
Sebastian took the next part.

**_And when the tears you cry _**

**_are all you can believe _**

**_just give these lovin arms a try, baby _**

**_An' have a little faith in me_**

Kurt was in shock. Sebastian wasn't just good he was great. His voice was different then Blaine's. It was slick like his personality and Kurt found himself becoming even more captivated by the two as they sang together through the chorus.

_**Have a little faith in me **_

_**Have a little faith in me **_

_**Have a little faith in me **_

_**Have a little faith in me**_

Blaine took the next part, he looked so in the moment, with his eyes closed and his voice sounding so hauntingly beautiful

_**An' when your secret heart **_

_**Cannot speak so easily **_

_**Come here darlin' from a whisper start **_

_**Have a little faith in me**_

Sebastian came in and they finished the rest of the song together, each complimenting the other so well that Kurt was enthralled.**_  
_**

**_An' when your back's against the wall _**

**_Just turn around an' a you will see I'll be there, _**

**_I'll be there to catch your fall _**

**_So have a little faith in me_**

**_Cause I've been loving you for such a long time, baby Expecting nothing in return Just for you to have a little faith in me _**

**_You see time, time is our friend 'Cause for us there is no end All you gotta do is _**

**_have a little faith in me _**

**_have a little faith in me_ **

The piano faded out slowly and once it did Kurt was the first one to jump up from his seat to give the boys a standing ovation and the rest of the audience followed.

Kurt stood at the stage door waiting for Blaine and Sebastian to come out.  
Blaine came out first with a bright smile on his face " So how were we ?" Suddenly Kurt was overcome and pulled Blaine into a tight hug " You were amazing."

Blaine hugged back " God you really think so? I was so nervous, I felt shaky."

There he was old humble Blaine, never embarrassing just how truly talented he was, it was just like high school.

Sebastian burst through the stage door with a cocky grin. Blaine went over and patted him on the shoulder " Hey Bas, Kurt's says we were great."

Sebastian rolled his eyes " Please I already knew that" clearly Sebastian wasn't humble at all, no surprise there. " Apparently the hot piano player also thought I was great because he's taking me to dinner. I think I'll probably fuck him."

He said it so casually, like it was a handshake. Kurt had it fight back the millions of insults that flooded his mind, it was just two easy.

The piano player came out of the stage door and Sebastian licked his lips " Well so long losers. I would say wish me luck but I don't need it" he spun and took off towards the piano man.

" God how do you put up with that guy ?" Kurt huffed as he and Blaine walked towards the car.

Blaine shrugged " Bas is sort of a hard pill to swallow at first but once you get to really know him he's different but he's definitely entertaining."

Blaine always did see the best in people, it was one of the things Kurt loved about him but with Sebastian he still couldn't see what Blaine saw and he probably never would. Kurt did have to give him one thing though, the cocky bastard could really sing.

* * *

" Happy Halloween" Blaine said as he twirled in his costume. He was dressed as the monopoly man and it was a adorable. " I like it" Kurt nodded, two days ago he had finally decided on being Charlie Chaplin. It was easy because he already owned a suit and just bought a hat and cain at the thrift store.  
The door knocked right at nine, it was Sebastian, picking them up to go to some fraternity party. Kurt wasn't too surprised to see the way Sebastian was dressed, in a pair of blue skin tight brief, a tie and a cop hat.

" Let me guess you're an out of work stripper" Kurt joked.

"Very funny Hummel but at least I'm not dressed like a grandpa. I mean what the fuck are you wearing, you are aware that Iota Phi Theta has the highest percent of gay pledges on the Northwestern campus and you might as well have a big stamp on your forehead that says don't fuck me."

Blaine stepped in " Come on Sebastian be nice. I think Kurt's looks great, very classic." Kurt beamed and his heart melted.

Sebastian gave an exasperated huff " Yeah whatever, I don't care if the precious moment gets laid anyways. Now let's go or we're gonna be late."

The party was over crowded with scantily clad boys, none of which gave Kurt a second glance. As much as he hated to admit it maybe Sebastian had been right about his costume because he seemed to be having much better luck in his.

The whole night he was surrounded by the hottest guys in the room as they all did body shots off each other.

Blaine was no help either, he spent most of the night on his phone texting his man. Of course this night had turned out badly, another crappy holiday to add to the books.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it was a bit of a wait but the past week was crazy for me and I just could not get a moment on my computer. I swear I need a laptop ASAP.**

** I also made a tiny mistake it the last chapter which I'm surprised nobody caught, but it has been fixed. I know it may feel like these chapters are moving kinda fast but they will slow down soon I promise. **

**As always enjoy and Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 5**_

Kurt finally did it, he finally got a job. With Blaine's help he got a part time job at the campus bookstore. Blaine had music history with the guy who worked there but he left because he got another job. Kurt swooped right in and when the boss said she usually only hired Northwestern students he turned on what little charm he could muster. Apparently it worked and Kurt was now the librarians assistant. He mostly just checked books in and out and put them back on the shelves.

Thanksgiving was coming up, the first one away from his family. When it was just him and his dad they never really celebrated Thanksgiving in a big way. Kurt would usually watch the parade in the morning, his father would watch Football in the afternoon and they would eat turkey tv dinners at night. After his dad married Carol things got more traditional and they would have family dinners but this year, since he and Finn were both gone, his dad and carol were going to Dayton to visit Carol's brother. Kurt tried not to be too sad. He hoped that with this job that by Christmas he would have enough money saved up to buy a ticket to Ohio.

Blaine was also staying in Chicago. He said his family was never really big on holidays in the first place. His father was usually working and his mother couldn't cook, plus he was saving all his money for winter break and his precious Marco.

So Kurt decided he would cook a mini Thanksgiving for the two of them. It would be a great way to show Blaine just how much he cared.

On Thanksgiving morning Kurt woke up early. He had already bought everything the night before so all he had to do was cook, which was fine by him. He always loved being the kitchen, even if it was small and he would stand on a step stool and pass his mom washed potatoes.

When Kurt walked out of his room could hear that the tv was on in the living room and he got excited. He always loved seeing Blaine first thing in the morning, in his jammies.

" Happy Thanksgiving" Kurt sing-songed in a chipper tone as he entered the room.

" Happy Thanksgiving to you too darling."

Kurt jumped at the voice that was most definitely not Blaine's. He turned to see Sebastian sprawled out on the couch, dressed only in a pair of flannel pajama pants and his glasses.

Kurt frowned " What the hell are you doing here ?"

" B and I went for a run at the crack of dawn and then he invited me back here. He said you were cooking like a good little wifey, that is so precious."

" Gee I'm so glad you're here" Kurt said sarcastically.  
Sebastian sat up and stretched, he had really buff arms, Kurt had never noticed that before.

" Yeah well Anderson and me are cut from the same cloth. You know workaholic dad's and mom's who know how to use a credit card instead of an oven. But now we have you to cook for us."

" Perfect" Kurt sassed " Could you at least turn the volume down and maybe get dressed. I mean do you even own a shirt ?"

Sebastian smiled " Enjoying the view doll ?"

Kurt rolled his eyes " God your insufferable" he turned and made his way to the kitchen.

" Hey not so fast Julia Child" Sebastian stood and followed Kurt to the kitchen " My old man sent me two grand yesterday, so I'm buying dessert. My favorite pie is pumpkin, I hope that's alright with you, your highness."

Surprisingly that was Kurt's favorite pie too but that wasn't what caught his attention " Your father gave you two thousand dollars. Why ?"

" I don't know, because he feels guilty. Why the fuck do you care Hummel ? I just want to buy the stupid pies" Sebastian sounded more defensive then Kurt had ever heard.

" Well sorry, I was just curious. You know we all can't be so lucky to have parents who give us money all the time."

" Please it isn't luck that my dad likes to throw money at problems. It is however very convenient."

Problems what kind of problems could Sebastian have ? Other then being a big tool. Kurt was about to say something when Blaine came in " You know I can hear to two bickering all the way down the hall" he laughed.

" It's nothing, Hummel is just being a drama queen as usual."

Blaine shook his head " Can't you two put it on hold for one day."

" No" Kurt huffed under his breath.

"Well Bas and I are going to go get the pies from the bakery on the corner. So you can be alone in your kitchen."  
Kurt smiled brightly at that, Blaine just knew him so well.

" Oh yes have fun sweetie" Sebastian joked and made loud kissing noises as Blaine pulled him out of the apartment.

By four all the food was done and the three sat around the dining room table and even though Sebastian had pouted about missing the football game he still sat.  
Sebastian and Blaine each ate three plates of food and Kurt was ecstatic to see Blaine enjoying the it all so much. He was watching Blaine enjoy when he was rudely interrupted.

" Hey Hummel this food is pretty good" Sebastian said after taking his final bit.

" Yeah Kurt it really was great. Thank you so much for cooking all of it" Blaine patted the top of Kurt's hand, it was so warm. " And Bas it sucks you couldn't go home but I'm glad you're here."

" Yeah whatever, I wouldn't want to be in Ohio right now anyways. Plus my daddy dearest said he would fly me out for Christmas and take us all to the Alps. You know the Swiss guys are all really hot."

" That sounds great Bas. By Christmas we'll all be right where we want to be. Kurt will be in Ohio with his family, you'll be in Switzerland and I'll be here with Marco for three whole weeks" he sighed happily.

" God Anderson you sound like a fucking Disney movie."  
Kurt tried not laugh and admit to Sebastian that he had actually said something funny.

After dinner they had the best pumpkin pie Kurt had ever tasted. Blaine graciously offered to clean and Sebastian of course didn't.

He sat at the table with his cell phone, until he finally hopped up " Well Bert and Ernie I hate to eat and run but I have a hot piece of ass to attend to. This was fun, thanks for the grub madame hostess" he bowed to Kurt before leaving.

" Jackass" Kurt mumbled as he went to the kitchen to help Blaine finish the dishes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay a little bit of back story on this chapter. Unlike my other stories I wrote this one out of order. I've had the general idea for this story in my head for a very long time and originally it was between a man and a women. So when I decided to adapt it for Kurt and Sebastian I already had it mapped it out in my head. This chapter was the very first one I wrote down and then I worked backwards from there to write the first five chapters. Just thought I'd let you guys know that and as always Happy Reading and thanks again for the love, I appreciate the hell out of it.**

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 6**_

The first day of December Blaine was already buzzing. Marco was coming in a week and Blaine was going crazy preparing for his arrival, cleaning every inch of the apartment. He also never shut up about it and Kurt repetitively wanted to bash his head against the wall ever time Blaine started talking.

Blaine's birthday was on the fifteenth which just happen to be the first official day of winter break. He had planned a whole week long trip for him and Marco but on Monday everything changed.

Kurt came home to find Blaine crying on the couch. He was at his side in a flash " Oh no Blaine what's wrong? "  
Maybe the stupid Spanish stud had dumped him. Blaine looked at him with big puppy dog eyes " Marco can't come, the school didn't approve his temporary visa to the states. Now what am I supposed to do?" he sniffled.

Kurt hugged Blaine tight, his tears quickly soaked the front of Kurt's favorite shirt but surprisingly he didn't care.

Kurt sat, rubbing circles into Blaine's back until a brilliant idea popped into his head.  
" Hey how about we have a party here and you can invite whoever you'd like and you won't need to do a thing. I'll plan everything and all you have to do is show up and have fun."

" Are-are you sure?" Blaine babbled.

Kurt softly patted Blaine's firm bicep " Of course I'm sure, it's sounds like you could use a good party."  
Blaine chuckled, Kurt loved that sound so much.

On Saturday morning Kurt got up early to go shopping for the party. He was going to show Blaine that he could step in and save the day. He got back to the apartment at five and immediately started setting up. Just when he was hanging a banner over the door it flew open and knocked him right off his step stool.  
Sebastian started laughing when he saw Kurt on the ground.

" Geez knock much Meerkat" Kurt groaned, getting to his feet in a huff.

" Well lady face it will teach you not to stand in front of the door. Now get out to the hall because I have the booze and you need to take it."

" Wait why are you bringing it so early the party's not for another four hours."

" I know pretty boy but I have a date."

"A date but Sebastian, Blaine is your best friend. You have to be here."

" Look princess I'm not canceling a date with a hottie just to come to some lame party you're throwing Anderson because you're in love with him."

Kurt's eyes widened " Your high Smythe I'm throwing Blaine a party because he's my friend."

" Yeah right Hummel you think I don't see the way you drool over him, everyone can see it except him. You know iy used to be funny but now it's just kind of sad."

" Fuck you Sebastian, you're just jealous that I'm a better friend then you because I'm not leaving Blaine on his birthday to get laid."

" Screw off Hummel you can bring your own fucking booze in" Sebastian stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt didn't care about a word Sebastian said, this party was to make Blaine feel better and that was all.

At 8:45 Kurt was ready, dressed in his best party outfit and he could swear he saw Blaine's jaw drop a little when he saw him.

Then Blaine smiled brightly " You look very nice Kurt."

Kurt did his best to hold back his blush " Well thanks birthday boy, you look pretty good yourself."

People started to arrive a little after nine and by ten the party was in full swing. Most of the party was playing beer pong or taking shots but Kurt held back, he was never much of a drinker. He mostly just watched Blaine, who seemed to be having a great time and getting tipsier by the minute from the large bottle of wine he was drinking by himself.

When a fast song came on Blaine hopped over to where Kurt was sitting on the sofa. " Hey Kurt dance with me, please" Blaine whined in a cute baby voice that Kurt couldn't say no to if he wanted.

They danced, well Kurt danced, Blaine mostly just stumbled around and even though he was drunk he still smelled amazing pressed up close to Kurt's body. When the song ended Blaine spun around and placed a very quick feather light peck to Kurt's lips, it was short but felt like forever to Kurt.

He walked into the kitchen to get the cake, pressing his fingertips to his lips the whole way.  
Kurt came out with the cake and the whole party sang Blaine a very loud, sloppy rendition of happy birthday.

Just after Blaine blew out his candles and went to cut the first piece there was a knock on the door. Since Blaine was occupied Kurt went to answer it. On the other side stood a tall, tan, ridiculously attractive man. When he saw Kurt he look baffled " Hola I'm looking for Blaine Anderson" he said in a thick accent.

From behind him Kurt heard a loud shirk and then he was being shoved out of the way and watching as Blaine jumped into the man's arms. They kissed very passionately for what felt like hours before Blaine finally pulled back " Oh my god baby what are you doing here?"

The handsome man smiled, a perfect white, dazzling smile " Well I wanted to surprise you for your birthday mi amor."

Blaine kissed him again, even deeper then the first time. Kurt looked on in shock and disbelief, his heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.  
He had done it yet again, set himself up to be devastated. He felt like he deserved this pain now more then ever, it was like a badge of his stupidity.

Blaine finally jumped to his feet " Oh god Marco this is Kurt my roommate, Kurt this is my Marco" Blaine sighed the man's name dreamily. He shook Kurt's hand firmly without taking his eyes off Blaine.

Marco smiled again " Well baby I did not know you were having a party because I got us a room at the W for the night."

Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully and Kurt plastered on his best fake grin " You should go and have fun. I can take care of all this."

Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug " Oh my god Kurt thank you so-so much. I promise to be back in the morning to help you clean."

Blaine ran straight for his bedroom pulling Marco behind him. A few minutes later he was out, overnight bag in hand. He waved and shouted his goodbye to the room before leaving.

After Blaine left most of his friends followed and the very last person was out the door by one. Now Kurt was all alone with only he thoughts. He started to survey the mess, when he spotted half a bottle of tequila on the kitchen counter. Kurt snatched it up and headed for the sofa, he figured if he was going to be alone with his thoughts that he might as well drowned them all out with booze. He took a small sip and nearly spit it out it was so awful.

It burned all the way down his throat and to his stomach but surprisingly Kurt found that the burn seemed to help him forget the pain in his heart. He took another longer sip and then another.

That's when the front door knob jiggled. Kurt was hopeful for a millisecond that it might be Blaine coming back to apologize for ditching his own party to fuck his boyfriend but Kurt's hopes were shot to shit when Sebastian came bursting through the door.

" Hey everyone I'm here so the party can sta-" Sebastian paused looking around the room dumbfounded.

He spotted Kurt on the sofa and marched towards him " Hummel what the hell, where is everybody?"

Kurt hung his head " They're all gone, the party wasn't much fun after Blaine left."

" Wait Blaine left. Why?"

" His Latin lover showed up" Kurt scoffed before taking another long swig from the bottle.

Sebastian face fell just the tiniest bit " Oh shit, well that really fucking sucks" he paused, giving Kurt a curious look " Are you drinking Tequila out of the bottle?"

Kurt clutched the bottle a little tighter " Yeah so what if I am" he snapped.

Sebastian rolled his eyes " Well smart ass you're doing it all wrong, just wait here" he took off towards the kitchen, quickly returning with two shot glasses, a plate of limes and a salt shaker. He plopped down on the couch beside Kurt, snatched the bottle from his hand, then poured out two shots.  
" This is a truly momentous occasion that needs to be done right. Kurt Hummel is actually consuming alcohol." Sebastian passed Kurt a shot and a lime, then explained "Okay so you lick your skin, shack the salt, then lick the salt, take the shot and suck the lime."

They both did just that and Kurt had to admit it was much better like that, then out of the bottle.

" So why are you drinking ?" Kurt asked as Sebastian poured them each another shot.

" Well if you must know Thumbelina, my dates wife called twice while we were out. It turns out his new baby is sick."

" Oh" Kurt frowned as they clinked glasses before downing the liquid inside. Kurt was beginning to get a warm, tingly feeling all over his body but since it was helping to numb his pain he wanted to keep it going as long as he could.

He was the one to pour the next two shots. " Well I threw a party for the man I'm in love with and he left it to go screw his ridiculously hot boyfriend" they clinked and drank again.

" Yeah he is pretty hot" Sebastian laughed, pouring another and spilling some of the liquid on the coffee table in the process.

" Hey sh-shut up" Kurt hiccuped then giggled before downing his drink.

The room began to spin just a little as Kurt watched Sebastian down the last of the tequila, then get up to grab two beers and finish them in the blink of an eye.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Kurt felt Sebastian's hand on his knee. The touch felt like fire on Kurt's rapidly heating skin.  
" Hey psst Ku-Kurt" Sebastian whispered, then giggled.

" You have some salt right here" he picked up Kurt's arm and brought it to his lips, licking a wide strip over it, before sucking it between his teeth.

The sensation shot up Kurt's spine and through his veins like liquid fire. Sebastian dropped his arm, their eyes locked in a heated stare, they both lunged at each other and that was the last thing Kurt remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay honey's, since you guys are so awesome and alert this story so much I'm posting this earlier then planned. I just love you all so much and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_You Know I'm No Good Chapter 7_  
**

The second Kurt's eyes opened the pain started. It hurt to even blink and there was a buzzing sound in his head that was so loud it felt like a bullhorn had been shoved into his brain. He laid there for a few minutes letting himself wake up, mostly because he couldn't do much else. Even the slightest bit of movement made his whole body ache. Every muscle felt stiff and sore and when he swallowed his mouth was bone dry. Just when Kurt thought he couldn't feel any worse there was a shifting from the other side of the bed.

His eyes popped open fully and he began praying to a god he didn't even really believe in that the body beside him was not who he thought it was. But of course because the universe hated him, when he slowly turned he saw Sebastian Smythe lying beside him on his stomach. His head was buried in the pillow and he was completely naked with just a thin sheet covering his backside.

Kurt felt his stomach turn at the sight and he sprang up from the bed, not caring that he was also naked or that his legs and ass were so sore he felt like he had been beaten with a baseball bat.

He ran to the bathroom, the entire room spinning as he heaved his guts out into the toilet. He threw up for what felt like forever until he couldn't anymore. Once he was done he curled up in a ball and laid on the cool tile floor.  
Kurt felt like he was in shock, he had actually had sex with the one person he hated most in this entire word. The planets most cocky arrogant, rude, asshole jerk, who just happened to be the best friend of the guy he was in love with. This was it, he had officially hit rock bottom.

After five minutes he finally peeled himself off the floor and got to his feet to look in the mirror. He looked a million times worse then he felt. He turned the tap on and swished some cold water around his mouth to help get the rancid taste out and when that didn't work he brushed his teeth twice. When he popped back up he spotted his towel on the rack and thanked heaven for little miracles because there was no way he was going back into his room now. He certainly wasn't going to go confront Sebastian while they were both naked.

So he hopped into the shower and let the scalding hot water burn his flesh for a minute, hoping it would wash away some of his shame. He started soaping over his hips and when he touched the flesh there it was tender. Kurt peered down to see large, red finger shaped makes pressed deeply into his skin. That combined with the burn in his backside only meant that the two of them had done it really rough last night.

Kurt's stomach flipped and if he hadn't already pucked his brains out he probably would have thrown up again at the idea of that.  
He turned the water off and sadly the shower had done nothing to make him feel better, he still felt like complete shit.

He wrapped his towel firmly around his waist and walked very slowly to the kitchen, passing the sofa and peering down at the empty tequila bottle that laid there with disgust.

How could he have been so stupid? This was exactly why he never drank because drinking only leads to terrible things.

Kurt pulled a glass from the shelf, put it under the tap, filled it to the brim and chugged it down, it tasted like liquid heaven. Just when he was about to fill another glass he heard the front door open. Normally Kurt was excited to see Blaine in the morning, now he just didn't want to face him, but sadly he didn't have the strength to run to his bedroom especially since Sebastian was still in there.

Kurt heard the footsteps approaching and he froze until he finally saw Blaine's head appear from around the wall.

" Oh hi Kurt" Blaine's tone was chipper until he took in Kurt's appearance.

" Kurt are you alright ? You don't look so good."

Kurt brushed him off best he could " Oh no I'm fine really. I just have a massive headache because um the party was really crazy after you left." It wasn't a complete lie, he had done something really crazy.

Blaine raised an eyebrow " You drank ? But you never drink"

" Yeah I know but everyone looked like they were having so much fun and you know what they say, When in Rome" Kurt laughed nervously.

" Well I'm here to help you clean. Marco had to go to campus to talk to someone about his visa but he should be here soon to help too."

Kurt shuddered, the idea of capping off this morning from hell by watching Blaine with his Don Juan was more than he could take.

" You know you really don't have to do that, the mess isn't so bad and beside you only have three weeks with Marco you should make them count."

" Are you sure Kurt because you know I can st-" Blaine's words were cut off by a loud clearing of a throat.

Kurt's pulse speed up and his heart leapt into his throat as they both eyed Sebastian.

He was dressed, thank god and looked even worse then Kurt.

" What the heck did you guys drink last night?" Blaine laughed.

" Shh don't talk so loud" Sebastian mumbled, pushing past Blaine and a frozen Kurt to get the aspirin from the cabinet.

Kurt's heart started racing, any second now Blaine would put the two and two together and figure out that they had sex.

But then, like a gift from the heavens Blaine's cell phone started ringing. Kurt and Sebastian both cringed at the loud sound. Blaine talked for a minute, grinning the whole time " Marcos on his way up."

" Yeah killer I hear your Spanish sensation showed up last night. So how many times did you two fuck ?" Sebastian smirked as he popped his pills then took the carton of juice out the fridge and drank straight from it. Kurt's skin crawled at Sebastian even mentioning sex.

Blaine just blushed " Sebastian that's none of your business."

" That's just code for a lot" Sebastian winked before leaving the kitchen.

" Well I should go but thanks again Kurt for my great party" Blaine hugged Kurt tight, making ever muscle ache but he didn't care because he smelled so good.

Right before Blaine was out the door Sebastian stopped him " Hey Anderson I slept in your bed last night I hope you don't mind."

" Of course not Bas just wash the sheets when you can."

Sebastian slapped his shoulder " Thanks buddy, tell Marco the magnificent I say hola."

Blaine walked out the door leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone in the dining room. When Sebastian looked at him with a playful smirk Kurt suddenly remembered he was shirtless with just a towel around his waist. He threw his hands over his chest in a weak attempt to cover himself.

" Calm down Casper I wasn't looking at your pasty skin, don't think I suddenly like you just because we fuc-"

Kurt smacked his hand over Sebastian's mouth " Shut up ok, don't say one more word about this, EVER. We made a mistake, a huge mistake but it will never happen again so we will never talk about it again, alright."

Sebastian nodded, rolling his eyes " Geez Hummel don't get your panties in a twist it was just sex. It's not like we murdered someone, besides I'm sure it sucked anyways so you're right it will never happen again. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my apartment and soak my dick in alcohol to get rid of any trace of you on it."

Sebastian stormed out and Kurt slammed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay darling. I have to thank you for the love and as Always Happy Reading. I will put my notes at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 8**_

Kurt slipped on some boxers and started cleaning. He decided to save his bedroom for last.

After every red cup, beer bottle and can was picked up and Kurt had mopped and vacuumed the floor he made his way back to his bedroom. He figured he would have to face it eventually. It wasn't as bad as his expected it to be. The worst of it was two used dried condoms wrapped up in the now soiled sheets. As Kurt ripped them off a sudden very vivid memory hit him like a bus.

Sebastian throwing him onto the bed, stripping him quickly and ramming right into him without even prepping him first.  
Kurt remembered how big Sebastian was, how completely he filled him and most of all how good it all felt. He remembered moaning and wailing and begging Sebastian to never stop, remembered scratching and clawing at Sebastian's bare smooth skin to get them even closer together.

Kurt pulled himself out of the memory and was shocked to find that he was not completely repulsed but dare he say a little turned on. Crap the sex with Sebastian had been good, really good, great even but it didn't matter, it was never going to happen again. Kurt threw on some clothes and grabbed his sheets to take down to the laundry room. He decided to take Blaine's as well, to help keep up with the charade.

He threw his things right in, sat and pulled out his cell to play angry birds. He was just about to beat the level when he saw Sebastian out of the corner of his eye and nearly dropped his phone. Kurt refused to look at him as he crossed the room and put some things into a machine.  
Kurt felt his palm sweat when Sebastian took a seat beside him.

Sebastian sighed heavily" Did you come down here to wash Anderson's sheets because I said I would do that."

" It's no big deal. I had to wash mine too" Kurt mumbled without taking his eyes off the ground.

After another few minutes Sebastian sighted again "So I'm guessing you remembered too, which is why your not looking at me."

Kurt decided to go into defence mode " I have no idea what you're talking about horse teeth."

" Yes you do lady face. You remembered how hot the sex was and so did I."

Kurt stood up in a huff " Well it doesn't matter because you repulse me" he stormed out of the room and spent the rest of the day locked in the apartment, only leaving to retrieve the sheets.

The next day Blaine came home around six with Marco in toe. He sat down beside Kurt on the couch " Hey Kurt we brought movies, you wanna watch one with us ?"  
Kurt wanted to say no but he didn't have a good excuse so instead he just scooted down to the end of the couch to make room for the happy couple.

They were only ten minutes into the movie and Kurt was already having deja vu. It was like Blaine and Jeremiah all over again. Kurt sitting on the side while the man he loved made out with someone else.

Every few minutes Kurt could hear Blaine whisper " Stop it baby watch the movie."

But Marco just continued to kiss at Blaine's perfect neck making him giggle every time, the sound deafening in Kurt's ears.

Once the movie was over they ordered Chinese food and of course Blaine and Marco feed each other noodles lady and the tramp style. By the time dinner was over Kurt felt like he wanted to jump out of his skin and then it got even worse. Marco dragged Blaine to his bedroom and the two could be very clearly heard through the walls. It started out as laughing but quickly turned to moaning, that was definitely coming from Blaine.

Finally Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his brain had literally snapped and he was going to go insane if he didn't leave right away.

Somehow Kurt ended up at Sebastian's front door, pounding on it so hard it made his hand hurt but he didn't care. Sebastian finally swung the door open and when he saw Kurt he started yelling.

" Jesus Hummel what the hell is your problem? Get out of here I have a date I have to get ready for."

Kurt's whole brain was cloudy so he wasn't thinking clearly about what he did next. He pushed Sebastian as hard as he could, slammed the door shut behind him and quickly started taking his clothes off.

" Hummel what the fuck are you doing ?"

Kurt paused, in just his underwear now " You and I are going to-to..." he stammered.  
" To fuck, right now!"

Sebastian eyes popped open wide " What?"

" You heard me. You even said so yourself our sex was hot so now we're going to do it again" running on pure adrenaline Kurt pulled his briefs down, leaving him completely naked.

Sebastian gulped loudly, scanning Kurt's body up and down before shrugging " Oh what the hell."

He started stripping his own clothes off and even though Kurt hated him there was no denying Sebastian had a great body and just as Kurt remembered he was very well endowed.

Once Sebastian was naked he scooped Kurt up and dropped him onto the couch.

" This has to be fast Hummel. I have a date in an hour."

" Well then stop talking and just do it already."

Sebastian went over to the table next to his couch and pulled out a condom and some lube.

" God I should have known a whore like you would have that stuff handy."

" Yeah says the guy who just stripped and demand I fuck him" Sebastian poured some lube onto his hand, rubbed himself until he was hard and rolled the condom on quick. He lifted Kurt's legs back as far as he could and slid all the way in. Kurt lost his breath at the sudden fullness and it burned in the good way. Kurt closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as Sebastian began to fuck him.

" Christ your tight Hummel, you really need to get laid more often."

" Ju-just stop talking. Oh-oh fuck" Kurt moaned, gripping the sides of the couch tightly as Sebastian pushed in hard, hitting right at his prostate. Then stayed there, pressing into it over and over. It felt so good Kurt started panting more and more with each snap of Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian grabbed for the bottle of lube at his side and passed it to Kurt.

" Here Hummel jerk yourself off, so we can both finish."

Kurt poured the lube onto his palm and grabbed himself roughly. He let his mind wonder, imagining Blaine above him, inside him, his hands rubbing all over him. All that combined made him come hard, his body shaking as he shot his load over his knuckles.

Sebastian followed a few minutes after, his whole body going rigid as he filled the condom, then immediately pulled out.

Kurt just laid there breathing heavily, his hand covered in his own come and lying limply on his chest.

Sebastian stood up slowly, his breathing also heavy.

" Okay Tinkerbell get out or I'm going to be late for my date."

" God your jackass. Can I at least get a towel to clean myself up ?"

"Fine" Sebastian snapped as he walked towards the bathroom. Kurt taking a very brief glance at his perfectly rounded ass before looking away.

Sebastian came back in a flash and tossed a wet washcloth at him " Here, now hurry up."

Kurt wiped himself clean " You are such an asshole. I can't believe I just had sex with you" he stood and started putting his clothes back on.

" I can, I'm probably the hottest guy you've ever fucked and besides it's no big deal, it's just sex."

" Well we're never doing it again."

" Isn't that what you said after the last time?"

" I was drunk the last time."

" Well you're not drunk now. Lord stop being such a prude Hummel haven't you ever had a fuck buddy."

Kurt slipped his shoes on " No of course not."

" Well I have, it's fun. You should really try it sometime."

" What with you?" Kurt scoffed.

" Hey look I may hate your girly voice and diva attitude but I've had plenty of sex and there is no denying that the sex we just had was super hot."

Kurt mauled over Sebastian's words for a minute before opening the door to leave " This is crazy I'm going."

Sebastian stopped the door before it closed " Oh come on, we're both young we should live a little."

Kurt froze in the doorway " And what exactly would this entail?"

" It's just fucking. We don't kiss or go on dates. We just get together to bone and that's all. It's perfect, if either one of us is horny we call the other with no questions asked and we both get off. It's a win-win."

Kurt cringed because it all sounded so sleazy but there was a tiny part of his brain that was screaming out yes, yes, yes and for the life of him he couldn't ignore it. " And you would never tell anybody right?"

" Please lady Hummel you think I'm going to go around bragging to people that I'm humping your boney body." Kurt paused for a good minute before finally nodding.

" Fine I guess we'll try it. I have your number and you have mine."

" Good see ya later Bambi" Sebastian waved before shutting the door in Kurt's face.

Kurt was mortified with himself as he walked back to the apartment. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't need a fuck buddy, he needed a shrink.

When Kurt walked in, Blaine was the kitchen dressed only in the shirt Marco had been wearing earlier, he looked so adorable.

" Oh hey Kurt. Where did you get off to?"

Kurt used everything in his power not to blush at Blaine's ironic choice of words.

" I just went for a walk."

" Well that's nice, Marco fell asleep so I was just making myself a snack. Would you like some?" Blaine held the plate of crackers with peanut butter out to him.

Kurt smiled before shaking his head " No thanks, I think I'm just going to go to bed. Good night."

Kurt tossed and turned all night with images of Sebastian over him plaguing all his dream as he walked the now very thin line between being disgusted and turned on.

* * *

**Finally the smut you've been waiting for has arrived. From here on out there will be lots of it and I'm glad you guys all wanted it because as much as I love Klaine for some reason I enjoy writing Kurtbastian smut more. I honestly have no clue why, but I find myself writing tones of it in my other fic too. Also I'm sighing up for the Kurtbastian bigbang today so wish me luck on that. And finally for anybody who has not watched I Want You Back on YouTube go and watch it right now. Grant looks so hot I nearly cried. It made me want the Warbles back so much, no pun intended. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back and I will continue to love on you guys for alerting this story. You are all awesome. Okay now the reason Kurt can not drive back to Ohio is because he does not have a car. He flew to Chicago and left his car to save money on gas. In my mind I think if you live in a big metropolitan city a car isn't a big necessity because you can just walk or take public transportation everywhere. I'm sorry if I never made that a point in the story and it caused any confusion.**

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 9 **_

The next three days were low key, Kurt filled his days with Christmas shopping and rearranging his bedroom furniture. He tried his best to avoid hanging out with Blaine and Marco but he didn't have many friends yet so he really didn't have any other options.

On Friday night his dad called and said he was sad that Kurt wasn't going to be home for Christmas. Sadly he still couldn't afford a plane ticket back to Ohio and he wasn't old enough to rent a car. But they promised to send each other gifts and Skype the whole morning. Right after Kurt hung up with his dad his phone buzzed, it was a text from Sebastian that was just two words.

_**Come Over**_

Kurt stomach clenched but he got up anyways. Running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and check himself in the mirror. He looked good, petrified but good and he walked out of the apartment without a second thought.

When he knocked Sebastian immediately answered and pulled him in by the shirt.

Kurt smacked his hand away " Hey don't manhandle this shirt Smythe it's one of my favorites."

Sebastian smirked " Looks like a woman's shirt to me, take it off."

" You know you're really judgmental for a guy in a pair of reindeer antlers."

Sebastian reached up to touch the top of his head " Oh shit I forgot I was wearing them. They were for some stupid student party with cheap booze and ugly guys. Now can we stop talking and fuck already."

Sebastian took the antlers off and tossed them across the room before he started removing his clothes. Kurt followed and once he was naked he noticed the condoms and lube already out on the coffee table.

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed him roughly and maneuvered him to the floor onto his stomach. Then reached up, grabbed one of his couch pillows and placed it under Kurt so his hips were lifted off the ground. Kurt shivered as he felt the cold lube being poured over his ass. He heard Sebastian's slick hand rubbing himself over before he finally slammed in, firmly gripping Kurt's shoulders to hold him in place.

Sebastian started grunting loudly above him and Kurt tried his best block out the primal noise. That was until Sebastian clawed down Kurt's back, stopping at his ass cheeks to knead them over a few times before gripping them tightly and spreading them open even wider. The action made Kurt howl much louder than intended and he had to bury his head in a nearby pillow to muffle the sound. Sebastian speed up, until their skin was slapping together and they were both grunting and groaning like two wild animals. It all felt great but Kurt still needed more, so he lifted his hips up even higher to bounce back on Sebastian's dick, losing his breath more and more with every deep thrust.

Since Kurt couldn't see Sebastian's face it was easy to imagine he was someone else and that's exactly what Kurt did. He let go completely, moaning and wailing as he imagined Blaine fucking him instead.

This time it was Sebastian who came first, gripping Kurt's hips painfully hard as he did. Once Sebastian was done coming he pulled out but Kurt still needed to finish so he rolled onto his back, grabbed frantically for the lube and started jerking himself off with Blaine still front and center in his mind. When Kurt finally came it felt so euphoric he nearly got high off it.

That was until he opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed, to find Sebastian staring at him.

" Here" Sebastian unexpectedly tossed a box of tissues at him " Since you threw such a bitch fit last time."

Kurt grabbed a few out " Thanks."

After he cleaned himself up Kurt started putting his clothes back on.

Sebastian slipped his boxers back on and sat on the couch.

" You know if you're thirsty, you could stay for a drink. I swiped a bottle of peppermint schnapps from the party."

" I don't trust myself to drink around you."

" Really Hummel we just fucked on my living room floor. I'm pretty sure we couldn't do anything worse then that if we were drunk."

Sebastian did have a valid point, so Kurt decided to sit down beside him. Sebastian got the bottle from the fridge and took a long swig before handing it over.  
Kurt took a tiny sip to test it out. It was good, much better then the tequila had been, so he took another, bigger sip.

" It taste like a candy cane" Kurt giggle.

" Well sugar that's kinda the point" Sebastian leaned over and swiped it from him.

They passed the bottle back and forth a few more times before Kurt started to get that warm fuzzy feeling in his veins.

" I should really go" Kurt hiccuped, wobbling a little as he stood up.

" Man you are such a light weight" Sebastian chuckled as he stood and gripped Kurt's shoulders to steer him towards the door.

Kurt made it all the way back to his bed in one piece and for the first time in a week slept soundly.

Christmas morning started out sort of depressing. Kurt missed his family and friend back in Lima so much and Blaine was really no help in that department. He and Marco stayed attached at the hip 24 hours a day. At eleven Kurt Skype with his dad, carol and Finn with Rachel popping in from time to time. After Kurt opened up all the boxes they had sent, he went to the kitchen start dinner. He was making ham, potatoes, green beans and chocolate cake for dessert. Around noon Blaine finally came out of his room with Marco close behind. Blaine looked so sweet in his flannel jammies and of course his boyfriend somehow managed to make them look sexy.

Blaine hopped up onto the counter " Hey Kurt we're just gonna hop in the shower and then I promise we'll help you. I just wanted to let you know Sebastian is joining us for dinner."

Kurt nearly dropped the potato he was peeling " I thought he said he was going home for Christmas."

" Yeah but I guess his folks decided to scrap the Alpes and go to Paris last minute, they left yesterday. Look I know you don't like him but he has nowhere else to go."

Kurt didn't want to see that smirky meerkat face today, he was already depressed enough but he didn't want to be an ass. " Fine yeah whatever, just go get ready" Kurt coaxed them both out of the kitchen.

Three hours later Kurt was still in the kitchen with Blaine and Marco beside him being no help at all. Just giggling and licking frosting off each others fingers. Kurt kept stealing glances at Blaine's mouth as it sank down around Marco's finger. He didn't know weather to be grossed out or turned on, man he had been feeling that a lot lately.

Then as if on cue the doorbell rang. Kurt wiped his hands on his apron " I'll get it."

Kurt opened the door to see Sebastian leaning against the frame.

When he saw Kurt he smirked " Well look at you in that apron just like a Stepford wife. All you're missing is the pearls and heels but I'm sure you own both of those already" he pushed past Kurt to get in.

" Merry Christmas to you too Sebastian."

" I brought the libation if anyone's thirsty" Sebastian shook the large bottle of wine in his hand.

" And how may I ask do you get all this alcohol?"

" With my pretty face, of course" Sebastian smiled " Actually this is an apology gift from my old man."

"Yeah look Sebastian I'm really sor-"

Sebastian held his hand up " Save it Hummel I don't need you fucking pity."

They went back to the kitchen to find Blaine and Marco making out, what else was new? But for some reason it bothered Kurt much more with Sebastian around to see it too and that's when he snapped.

" Okay that's it, there are too many people in this tiny kitchen, everybody get out" Kurt shouted and the two broke apart. Kurt could hear Sebastian start to laugh beside him.

" We're sorry Kurt we'll get out of your way" Blaine pulled Marco out to the living room.

Kurt went to check the oven as Sebastian reached across him to get the corkscrew from the drawer.  
When he passed behind Kurt, Sebastian paused and Kurt could feel his lips right at his ear as he whispered" God those two are annoying and stressful.  
It's a good thing you have something to relieve the tension." He ran his fingertips slowly up Kurt's arm, causing him to knock the bowl in front of him to the ground.

" Damn it Sebastian, would you just get the fuck out before you ruin my whole dinner."

" Fine" Sebastian grabbed his bottle and left.

Kurt rubbed his arm with a scowl and he could still feel the goosebumps that had formed there.

By five the food was ready and it all came out perfect. Kurt refused to sit next to Sebastian but had somehow managed to still sit across from him. Now the bastard kept running his foot over Kurt's leg ever 5 minutes, making him almost choke on his food each time.

After dinner everyone cleaned up then sat on the couch to watch It's a Wonderful Life. Blaine and Marco were cuddled up on one end, Kurt was on the other and Sebastian was on the floor, finishing off the last of his wine. When Blaine and Marco started kissing like they always fucking did, Kurt couldn't take it. Today had just been too depressing to pile anymore on.

Kurt stood " Well if you'll all excuse me I think I'm gonna go to bed, good night."

Kurt plopped down on his bed and just let himself breath for a minute before he started removing his clothes.

He had just put on his flannel pants when there was a knock on the door.

He figured it was probably Blaine asking if they could eat another piece of cake. When Kurt opened it he was stunned to see " Sebast-omph."

Sebastian threw his hand over Kurt's mouth " Shh be quiet lady face, the lovebirds think I left. They're still out there necking on your sofa."

Sebastian shut the door lightly behind him then peered down at Kurt's shirtless appearance and flashed the tiniest hint of a smirk. Without hesitation he backed Kurt up against his bedroom door and dropping to his knees.

" Oh my god Sebastian what are you doing ?" Kurt whispered.

" Jesus snow white what does it look like I'm doing, baking a fucking cake. Now just stay quite okay."

Sebastian pulled down Kurt pants in a flash and gave a hard lick to the tip of his cock.

Kurt shuddered, putting his hand over his mouth to keep in the sounds, which he knew there would be a lot of because it had been a while since someone had done this to him.

Sebastian swirled his tongue around the head and over the slit, making Kurt knees give a little. Sebastian put one hand on his stomach to hold him in place and the slightly calloused texture against Kurt's soft skin sent an unintentional shiver up his spin. Sebastian sank his mouth down further and Kurt threw his head back. Of course Sebastian would be great at giving head too. Sebastian stayed there licking and sucking until Kurt was painfully hard and about to come.

He suddenly pop off and Kurt was just about to beg him to come back, wow that was new, when he whispered " Hey Hummel where are your rubbers ?"

Shit he didn't have any, he hadn't really gotten much action since now so he didn't feel the need to buy any.

" I-I um" Kurt fumbled, clearly not thinking straight anymore because he was so horny right now and it was all Sebastian's fault.

" It's okay I think I have one in my wallet" Sebastian dug into his pocket.

Kurt was just about to give some snappy comment about sluts keeping condoms on them but he bit his tongue. He really didn't want to risk ruining this moment because he needed to be fucked now or he was going to go crazy. Sebastian spun Kurt around and pressed him against the door. In the silence of the room the sound of Sebastian's zipper coming down was so load it made Kurt's pulse race.

Sebastian stroked himself a few times before he pushed in slowly, bracing both hands on either side of Kurt's body. It burned so good Kurt had to bite down on his knuckles before he turned his head and pressed his cheek against the wood.

He could still hear the faint sound of the TV and knowing Blaine was out there just a few feet away was doing strange things to him. Kurt reached down to stroke himself and luckily he was still a little wet from Sebastian's mouth. That's when Sebastian decided to gave a particularly deep thrust that hit Kurt's prostate hard.

Kurt wailed but was not able to cover his mouth in time because his hand was on his dick. Sebastian quickly brought his hand up to clamp over Kurt's mouth, then drove in harder. The material of his shirt rubbing roughly over Kurt's now overheated skin. Kurt was never more thankful for a hand covering his mouth because he screamed into it over and over as Sebastian went harder and deeper.

Finally it all became too much and Kurt let go, his come shooting all over the door but he was too high off his orgasm to care. Sebastian kept thrusting and Kurt could feel him starting to sweat.

" Would you hurry up and finish already" Kurt snapped. " Shut up Hummel I had a lot to drink at dinner okay just give me a minute" he speed up a little and when that still didn't work he paused. " Shit" he hissed under his breath.

Kurt sighted " Here" he pushed Sebastian away, slipped the condom off, took Sebastian's cock in his hand and started jerking him off. After a few firm strokes Sebastian finally came and Kurt immediately dropped his now dirty hand.

Sebastian tossed Kurt the towel that was on the back of his desk chair and he cleaned up the mess.

Sebastian pulled and zipped his pants up " I should really go."

Kurt held up his hand to stop him " Wait" he cracked the door to listen for the TV and when he didn't hear anything he shoved Sebastian out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello darling, again I will thank you for the love you give this story. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.** _

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 10**_

New Year's Eve started off terrible. Kurt came home for shopping with the money his father had given him for christmas to find Blaine giving Marco head on the living room sofa.

Kurt tried his best to hide his feeling as Blaine continued to apologize all day. Kurt was beginning to not even care anymore. It was becoming clearer by the day that this was not the same Blaine that he had fallen in love with. Or maybe he was and Kurt never knew the real Blaine at all. Either way the realization was beyond depressing.

Despite the depression Kurt got dressed anyways. They were all going to a rooftop party thrown by one of Blaine and Sebastian's classmates.  
Kurt put on his new tan suit and skinny tie and while he might of felt like shit on the inside, he still looked damn good on the outside. The door bell rang at nine and after Kurt checked himself in the mirror one last time he went out to answer it.

Kurt hated to admit it but Sebastian looked hot dressed in a black suit with the jacket open and the top three button of his dress shirt undone to show off his smooth chest.

Sebastian flashed a devilish grin " Hey Hummel you can stop drooling and go get the hobbit so we can go."

Kurt walked away rolling his eyes.

The party was filled to the brim with people, all of which Blaine and Sebastian seemed to know. Kurt stayed on the side lines, sipping on a cup of punch and watching people dance. Half way through one of his favorite Britney Spears songs someone tapped him on the shoulder.

" Would you like to dance?" a mystery voice at Kurt's side asked.

Kurt turned around to find a very handsome boy with big brown eyes and thick black glasses smiling at him.

" Hi I'm Thomas and I couldn't help but notice you standing here all alone. Would you like to dance with me?"

Kurt was shocked that someone had actually approached him. It was just the boost of confidence he needed. The truth was that as fierce as Kurt appeared to be to the outside world he always seemed to carry around a lingering self doubt, that boiled just under the surface. It had started in high school after he fell for Finn, then Sam and finally Blaine who had all turned him down in some way, shape or form. He didn't even lose his virginity until the middle of his senior year to this guy Chandler that he didn't really like. After that there were three other guys that he had met over the summer at Scandals, but they were nothing serious. Just quick summer flings that never made him feel very confident about himself.

Kurt nodded to the handsome stranger and led him onto the dance floor. They danced to three songs before Kurt finally had to rest.

He made his way over to the water and Thomas followed close behind.  
" Wow you're a really good dancer but you know I didn't catch your name."

Kurt cursed himself " Oh god sorry I'm Kurt Hummel."

Thomas smiled " You know I've never seen you around school."

" Oh I don't go to your school but my roommate Blaine Anderson does."

" Yeah he's in music theory with me."

There was a pause and then Thomas spoke again "So Kurt Hummel I'm guessing someone like you is already taken ?"

Then like some kind of annoying bug Sebastian appeared " Hey elfling move over you're blocking the booze" he knocked Kurt to the side to reach for the bottle of vodka sitting in the center of the table.

Kurt noticed Thomas get a sudden ashen look on his face.

" Um hi Sebastian" he whispered in a weak voice.

Sebastian glared at him for a second " Oh hey um..."

" Thomas" he said eagerly.

" Yeah right hey" Sebastian tossed back a shot then walked away with Thomas watching him go.

That's when Kurt realized it, Sebastian had slept with this guy. This sweet cute guy who was actually interested in him was now just another one of Sebastian's bed post notches and the worst part was Kurt couldn't judge. He was no better and he knew it, this whole situation was so screwed up.

" You're friends with Sebastian Smythe?" Thomas asked in a hopeful tone.

God that was a loaded question if Kurt had ever heard one.

" No not real, he just lives in my apartment building."

" Yeah well he and I kinda dated once. It was nothing serious or anything. At least that's what he told me."

" Great, can you please excuse me for a minute" Kurt suddenly felt faint as he backed away from the boy he could never be with now. He ran all the way to the restroom to splash some cold water on his face.

Once he returned the clock was just striking midnight and couples all around the room were kissing. Kurt spotted Blaine and Marco in the corner and even after these two weeks it still hurt to watch them sharing such an intimate moment. Kurt knew that should of been him kissing Blaine.  
He continued scanning the room where he saw Sebastian kissing some random guy and even Thomas kissing someone else.  
It was only a minute into the new year and it was already shit and most likely, because Kurt seemed to be the universes punching bag lately, it was going to stay that way.

On Wednesday Marco surprised Blaine with tickets to a concert in the park and a two night stay at some fancy hotel. Marco was leaving on Saturday, thank god, and school started back up on Monday which Kurt was excited about, he really liked school.

After Blaine and Marco left Kurt decided to go grocery shopping. Since he would only have to cook for one for the next three nights and he could make whatever he wanted. He had just stopped down the aisle to grab tissue, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the condom rack. Kurt glanced over at it a few times before walking away but then something inside himself was screaming to go back.

He walked back slowly, stood back a little and scanned over the selection as quickly as possible before finally grabbing a box. As Kurt threw it into the cart his cheeks began to heat up like some blushing virgin prude. Which he definitely didn't want to be, this was collage for god sakes, this was where people had sex, right?  
Suddenly, fueled by his desire to no longer be timid Kurt got bold and snatched a bottle of KY off the shelf.

He bought all his things up to the register not even caring what the girl at the check stand thought of him. Of course she didn't even seem to care and that's when Kurt realized he was the only one making such a big deal about his sex life.

When Kurt arrived back home he became even bolder. After putting away all the food he ran to his bedroom with his purchases and his cell phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found Sebastian. He was still mad about the whole Thomas thing and he knew exactly who to take his anger out on. So he began to type quickly.

_**Come over now**_

Five minutes later his phone buzzed.

_**I can't right now Hummel I'm at the gym but I'll be there in 30.**_

Kurt almost text back forget it but he stopped himself. He was sure that in 30 minutes his boldness would be gone and he would be back to his old boring self. No he couldn't let that happen, this was a new year and he was going to be a new person if only for a day, just to see how it felt. He ran back to the front door to unlock it, then pulled his cell back out.

_**The doors unlocked so just let yourself in.**_

Kurt tosses the phone and the table then went into full action mode.  
He pulled back the covers on his bed, stripped down naked and laid on top of it. He ripped open the condoms and pulled out a long strip of them before tossing them onto the bedside table.  
He popped the cap on the lube, poured some into his palm and grabbed himself firmly in his slick hand.

Masturbation was never really Kurt's thing. In high school he did it but not very often.  
He always felt weird getting off with only the images in his head, in his quiet bedroom. One time he had tried watching one of those movie to get himself in the mood but all that did was make him depressed.

But today, today was a new day and he was a new Kurt and this Kurt touched himself when he was alone.  
He closed his eyes and let everything go, focusing only on how good it felt to be in the moment for once. His hand stroked smoothly up and down his shaft as his thumb drifted over the tip, spreading around the moisture that was beginning to form there.

Kurt was just arching his hips up at the touch when-

" Jesus Hummel it looks like you don't need me after all."

Kurt froze, his eyes popping open to see Sebastian standing beside the bed, drenched in sweat. Dressed in gym shorts and a wife beater with a big horse tooth grin on his smirky meerkat face.

Kurt dropped his hand " You were taking too long so I started without you."

Sebastian pulled his shirt up over his head " Well sorry but I do have a life you know."

" Yeah the gym sounds really important" Kurt mocked.

" What you think this body just happens" Sebastian dropped his shorts to the ground and crawled onto the bed. He pushed Kurt down into the pillows and flipped him onto his stomach.

" Eww you're all sweaty" Kurt whined as Sebastian's chest rubbed over his back.

" Be quite doll, you know you like it and in a few minutes you'll be just as sweaty as me so it won't matter" Sebastian whispered the words right against Kurt's neck making his skin heat up. Sebastian reached over to the bedside table, picking up the condoms and tearing one off " Oh looky here Hummel actually bought rubbers. Well you are just full of surprises today aren't you."

Sebastian was right, Kurt was full of surprises today and part of that was changing things up.  
So he used all his strength to roll them over so that Sebastian was the one on his back.  
Kurt grabbed the condom out of Sebastian's hand, tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on quickly.

Sebastian looked up at him in shock " What the hell are you doing Tinkerbell?"

Kurt gripped Sebastian's knees tightly and pulled them apart " What does it look like I'm doing, baking a fucking cake" he mimicked Sebastian words from a few weeks ago.

Kurt fumbled for the bottle of lube, pouring out a generous amount before he lined himself up and started pushing in.  
It was painful because Sebastian was so tight.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and grabbed Kurt's arm tightly " Ahh shit princesses would you slow the hell down, it's been awhile since I've bottomed."

Kurt stilled, the truth was of the few times he had done this he had only ever tried topping once. He didn't like it very much but he was going for a whole opposite thing today so he stuck with it.

After a minute or so Sebastian finally nodded " Okay you can move now."

Kurt moved back slowly in and out, trying his best to get used to the vice grip tight feeling on his cock. After a few thrust the tightness started to feel kind of good, so he picked up speed and pushed in deeper.

" Oh fuck" Sebastian balled the bed sheets in his fist until his knuckles turned white. Kurt assumed he had found Sebastian's prostate so he rolled his hips deep before he started pounding into it with as much force as he could muster.

He was going to show this cocky bastard just how good he was at this too. He spread Sebastian's legs open even wider and started ramming into him. Taking out these past three shitty weeks on Sebastian's body. Sebastian panted and moaned until he finally tensed up, coming all over his stomach. Kurt just kept going and Sebastian was right, he was now sweating profusely as he moved in and out with purpose until his own orgasm hit him like a punch in the face.

He pulled right out, tossed the condom into the trash can and collapsed onto the bed. They both just laid there for a bit, breathing heavily until Sebastian turned to his side.  
" You got any food in this place I'm starving" he rolled over Kurt's body to get off the bed.

" Hey jerk you just got your come all over me" Kurt snapped.

" Would you calm down prissy, it wasn't even that much" Sebastian grabbed some tissues from the box next to the bed then threw it at Kurt before walking or rather limping out of the room.

Kurt wiped himself clean, slipped on his briefs and followed him out. Sebastian was already in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge, bent over with his ass on full display. It turns out the gym really did pay off because Sebastian had a perfect butt, like an underwear models or something.

Kurt looked down at his own pale lanky body, suddenly feeling self conscious and without thinking shouted " Would you put some frickin clothes on ! I cook food in here for god sakes."

Sebastian pulled out a bottle of water and slammed the refrigerator door shut before turning to look at Kurt.

" Don't get your panties in a twist. I was just looking for some food but you don't have shit. I mean rice cakes, really Hummel ?" he picked the bag up off the counter and it threw at Kurt.

" And besides when I lived here I used to be naked in this kitchen all the time" he stretched his hands over his head, making the skin over his six pack abs pull tight.

Kurt couldn't help but sneak a quick peak, he was only human after all. After his brief glance he focused again " Well you don't live here anymore" he huffed.

" Hey are you gonna cook this?" Sebastian grabbed the box of pasta off the counter.

Kurt snatched it out of his hand " I swear either you're deaf or you have the attention span of a fly. Now go put something on" he pointed towards the bedroom.

" Fine" Sebastian pouted, pressing up against Kurt as he stepped out of the kitchen. Kurt briefly catching the scent of his skin. It smelled surprisingly sweet for someone who had just been sweating so much.

Kurt tried his best not to but his subconscious stool another peak at Sebastian's body as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom.  
Kurt collected himself and just then his stomach grumbled loudly, guess he was pretty hungry too.

So he filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. When he turned back around again he saw Sebastian standing there with a just sheet wrapped around his waist. Kurt's eyes popped " What the hell, is that my bed sheet?"

Sebastian laughed " All my clothes were still all sweaty, it felt gross to put them back on."

" Grosser than my bed sheet! I'm probably going to have to burn that now."

Sebastian sat at the table " Well I guess that's just an added bonus. You know your really uptight for a guy who was just fucking me 10 minutes ago. You are aware that I was naked then too."

Normally Kurt would let the things Sebastian said slide but there was something about his overly condescending tone that made him finally snap. He was so sick of taking lip from this asshole.

Kurt stormed over to him " GET OUT" he yelled angrily as he breezed past Sebastian to the bedroom to pick all his crap up off the floor.

Kurt returned to the table and tossed the pile of stuff at Sebastian before he started shouting again " I don't even know why you're still fucking here. You're only good for one thing and we're done with that now so take all your shit and leave."

Sebastian looked confused and equally pissed off as he picked up all his things. Tearing off tge sheet and stepping into his short before taking off for the front door. He turned around in a huff " Fuck you Hummel. You know for a minute there I thought you could actually be cool and not a total bitch but I guess I was wrong" he threw the front door open and stepped out.

Kurt ran after him " Yeah well this whole thing has been wrong. I don't know what the hell I was thinking even doing this with you. I HATE YOU and no amount of sex is ever going to change that."

" Fine then I guess we're done with this."

" Yeah I guess we are" Kurt shouted as he slammed the door in Sebastian's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I love to hear all you guys have to say. It makes me very happy. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**You Know That I'm No Good Chapter 11**_

On Saturday when Blaine returned back from the airport he was more then a little depressed. So Kurt cooked chicken parmigiana and they talked over dinner. It was nice to finally have Blaine back fully without him attached at the hip to Rico suave. This was the Blaine that Kurt loved.

" So Kurt how was your winter break ?" Blaine asked over dessert.

Oh how to answer that question? First he threw a party in the vain hope that the person he loved would finally notice him. But his stupid boyfriend showed up and ruined everything. So he got drunk and proceeded to sleep with the one person he loathed most in the whole world. Then for god knows what reason he continued to sleep with the jerk for the next three weeks. Luckily he had ended it and now he was right back where he started, loving Blaine and hating Sebastian, all was right with the world.

" My winter break was fine" Kurt smiled before taking a bite of his dessert.

Kurt was happy to be back at school, to immerse himself fully into performing. He felt at home on stage, like every problem and care in his life could be put on hold by the drum of the music and glare of the lights. The rest of the month stayed peaceful and calm and the best part was he and Blaine grew closer by the day. They would always get home from school around the same time and after homework they would cook dinner together, then watch a movie or go out for coffee. They would talk for hours about high school and Dalton and their future plans. It was the perfect living situation that Kurt had been dreaming about all these months.

Another plus was Sebastian wasn't around as much as he used to be. His apartment was all set up now so he really didn't need to come over as often.

If he ever was over it was usually to do homework with Blaine. Kurt would always avoid him, which Blaine didn't seem notice because it was their typical behavior.

Kurt had finally convinced himself that he had gone through a temporary moment of insanity for those three weeks and that his brain definitely wasn't right when he had agreed to willingly sleep with Sebastian Smythe. He gave himself the one free crazy pass. Now he was over it and ready to move on.

There was just one teeny tiny problem. The dreams, because while Kurt may have been telling himself he was over it, his subconscious clearly had other ideas.

Kurt's dreams always started out fine, normal even. They would play out like his day and have Blaine in them at first but then somehow they would end up with just him and Sebastian in bed sweaty, naked and have beyond amazing sex. They were so vivid Kurt would always wake up with a racing pulse and an erection and no matter how hard he tried Kurt couldn't stop them from happening almost every night.

The first day of February Blaine came into the living room with a stack of mail. " Hey look I got an invite to LGBT valentines masquerade ball and I get to bring a guest" he sat beside Kurt on the couch. " Would you like to accompany me ? I really need a valentines distraction so I don't have to think about being away from Marco."  
Kurt was never a big fan of Valentines day especially not after the whole gap attack fiasco but the idea of spending it with Blaine again sort of felt like a giant redo. Kurt would finally be able to show him what a great Valentines day date he could be.  
" Of course I'll go with you Blaine, it sounds fun."

The night of the fourteenth Kurt dressed to the nines in a black suit, a pink tie and a red velvet mask with hot pink feathers down the sides. When Blaine stepped out of his bedroom Kurt had to kept his jaw from dropping to the floor. He was dressed in a slim fitting grey suit with a crimson red bow tie and a black mask with a dark red lace trim around it. Kurt was sure that tonight he would have the most handsome man in Chicago on his arm.

" It's a real shame Bas couldn't come. I know he has that date and all but he would have loved this" Blaine mused as they walked down the street.

Kurt tried not to the let the mention of Sebastian sully his good mood. He had finally gone the past two nights without a dream and he was going to make damn sure it stayed that way.

By the time they arrived the place was already packed, filled to the brim with people in fabulous clothes and spectacular mask. The lights were turned down and the whole room was decked out in valentine's decorations.

After some searching they found two free seats at a table in the back.

" I think I'm going to get us some drinks" Kurt shouted to Blaine over the loud music before getting up to make his way towards the bar.

" Can I get two cokes please" Kurt smiled to the bartender before leaning back against the bar and scanning the dance floor, maybe he would ask Blaine for a dance later.

The bartender slid the cups over to Kurt and he noticed there were three instead of two.  
" Two cokes and a Cupid cocktail, courtesy of the gentlemen at the end of the bar."

Kurt looked down to where the bartender was pointing to see a tall guy leaning up against the bar holding the same drink and flashing a heart melting smiling. He was dressed in a very tailored three piece suit with an elaborate black, red and white mask.  
Kurt walked away, staring at the guy the whole way back to the table. He set the drinks down and when he turned back around the mystery man was gone.  
Kurt sat and took a sip of the cocktail, it was really good.

When he looked up from the pink liquid in his cup he noticed Blaine was frowning.

" Hey why the long face?" Kurt patted his shoulder.

Blaine sighed " Oh it's nothing, it's just Marco hasn't called yet."

This was perfect, Marco was going to flake out and he was going to be there to step right in.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulder " Well don't let it bring your whole night down, how about we go dance?"

Blaine face lit up " You're right Kurt. I'm so glad you're here" he took Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight. Now things really did feel perfect as Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's skin spread through his whole body.

" A dance sounds really fun. Come on let's go." Blaine pulled Kurt up by their still connected hand and walked him over to the middle of the dance floor.

A Lady Gaga song started up and Kurt immediately whipped out his best dance moves. As the song progressed and the beat picked up Blaine moved in closer and closer until they were flushed together. His delicious smell filling Kurt noise, his firm body pressed so close Kurt could feel all the muscles of his arms under his suit jacket. The song switched over to something slow and Blaine tugged Kurt close, resting his head on his shoulder as they slowly swayed back and forth to the music. Kurt was sure he was dreaming, there was no way this could all be real, no way that all the stars could be aligned to make this perfect moment possible.

" You're a really good dancer" Blaine breathed against his neck, making Kurt's whole body shiver in the good way.

Kurt pulled back to look deep into Blaine's rich hazel eyes.

" Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." There was a pause, their eyes locked and then without thinking Kurt began to inch forward.

He was just a millimeter away from Blaine's perfect, plush red lips, when a vibrating in Blaine's front pocket made them jump apart. Blaine fumbled for his phone, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at the screen.

" It's Marco, I'm just going to step outside for a minute okay."

Kurt nodded silently, watching in total disbelief as Blaine ran off the dance floor leaving him all alone and pretending like nothing had happened. The song switched over again, back to a fast one and the crowd of people started pushing Kurt's unmoving body around the floor. Once Kurt came back to reality he made a b line for the bar, pushing through the droves of people until he felt a hand grab his wrist. He spun around to see that it was the mystery drink giver.

He smiled bright before pulling Kurt in close so his lips were right at his ear " Did you like your drink?"

Kurt nodded slowly, still in awe that this handsome stranger was talking to him.

" You wanna dance?" the masked stranger purred and again Kurt just bobbed his head up and down instead of speaking.

He took Kurt's hand firmly, leading him back out to the dance floor. His grip so strong and sure it sent an electric current down Kurt's spine, making his toes curl in his dress shoes and it only grew stronger as the two began to dance.

He took Kurt's hips firmly in his strong hands, rolling his own in perfect time to the music and helping them move together in a beyond sensual way. Kurt marveled at this strangers ability to make him forget all about his stupid boy problems so quickly. After another two songs Kurt and the masked man were completely melded together. Kurt's back pressed tightly to his front while the man's magic hands held him tightly around the chest. Kurt could feel the growing arousal pressing into his backside but instead of being repulsed he was rather turned on by the fact that he was having that effect on this totally hot stranger, maybe because it happened so rarely.  
The song changed over to slow again and the man took Kurt's wrist, leading him back through the bustling crowd.

Before Kurt knew it they were in the bathroom and the man was pushing them both into one of the stalls. Kurt's blood boiled and his heart raced. This was actually happening with this handsome stranger. This was it, Kurt's very first college experience and it felt strangely liberating. The stranger crowded him up against the corner of the stall, their mouths just an inch apart when he suddenly turned Kurt so that he was facing the wall. He ran his large hands up the back of Kurt's thigh then up and around to his belt where he undid it blindly. The masked man's breath was puffing hot right against Kurt's neck, the sensation going straight to his groin. The man's hand began to snake its way into Kurt's pants and he gasped loudly at the sensation.  
" You know I never do this" he shuddered as the hand traveled further down.  
For some reason he felt the need to say it, mostly to assure himself and not this unknown person that he was about to have sex with in a bathroom stall. The man froze suddenly, pulling his hand out of Kurt's pants and resting it on his hip before putting his lips back to Kurt's ear and whispering " Really because that's not what I've seen."


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm back again and I have decided it's time for a bribe/reward for all the people who review this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate the review you guys give me. So a bit of a bribe to get more reviews I've decided to give my 60th reviewer a reward in the form of a one shot of their choosing. All I ask is that it be glee themed. I will continue to say it time and time again you guys are all so awesome and if I could I would write all of you your own story LOL. I hope you enjoy this and as always happy reading.** _

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 12 ** _

Kurt went temporarily numb, his whole body suddenly feeling a bit colder.

" Sebastian" he hissed.

" Yes" Sebastian answered frankly.

Kurt pushed him off his back and turned around.

"Oh my god how long have you known it was me?"

Sebastian smirked " Not long. It was once we got in here and out of the fucking dark but I still wasn't sure until I heard you talk. I would know that girly little voice anywhere."

" What the hell are you even doing here? I thought you had a date."

" I did but he flaked out, apparently he wanted to be with his ex tonight."

Kurt felt robbed, his first real college experience wiped away by the meerkat.

When he made a move to leave Sebastian put his hand on his chest to stop him " Wait where are you going?"

Kurt looked back at him confused " I'm leaving you idiot, I don't want to be here one more minute."

Sebastian face dropped ever so slightly as he pulled out a condom and packet of lube from his back pocket " But I thought we we're gonna fuck."

He sounded so disappointed that it threw Kurt for a total loop.

The strangest thing was now that the masked man had turned out to be Sebastian that not all Kurt's desire for him had melted away. He could still feel just the tiniest bit of it lingering on the surface. After wrestling back and forth with it for a minute he finally stepped back toward Sebastian without a word. Before he could think Sebastian had him back up against the wall.

Kurt pants were still undone and Sebastian wasted no time dropping them quickly to the floor. Kurt shivered at the exposed feeling because they were in fact in a very public bathroom stall.

Then as if Sebastian could miraculously read his mind, he huffed " This is stupid, why don't we just go back to my place so we can fuck in a bed."

Kurt suddenly felt overwhelmed, surely in all of Sebastian's hookup he had done it in a public bathroom. He had seemed perfectly fine with it before he knew it was Kurt he was having sex with.

Kurt started shaking his head, he was already in too deep to change anything about this situation now. The truth was even if it had been Sebastian the whole time, it had still felt great to be wanted by someone and a big part of Kurt was still reeling from it.

"No let's just stay here, it's fine. Now come on Smythe fuck me like you mean it."

The words flew from his mouth so easily it almost scared him. But he knew that the challenge would light a fire right under Sebastian and that's exactly what it did. Kurt heard the condom begin ripped open and then Sebastian's pants dropping. There were a few more sounds that Kurt couldn't quite make out over the thump of the music coming in through the walls. Sebastian poured the lube down the crack of Kurt's ass and pushed in roughly, making Kurt moan before being pushed hard up against the cold wall.

Sebastian speed up as he seized both of Kurt's wrist and pinned them over his head. After a few deep, mind blowing thrust the bathroom swung open and several men with loud voices entered the room. Sebastian froze for a second, bowing his head to bury it in the crook of Kurt's neck before he began to move again, much slower this time.

Kurt bit down hard on his lower lip. He wasn't sure if it was the slower pace or the thrill of being in public but he suddenly felt like he wanted to scream. He let out a low whimper and luckily the bathroom was loud enough that nobody seemed to hear or notice they were in there.

Once the crowd left, Sebastian picked up his speed again. Moving in and out quick and hard and driving Kurt absolutely crazy. The past half hour on the dance floor had left him more than a little pent up and this was exactly what he needed to relieve the sexual tension. After a few more snaps of Sebastian hips Kurt's whole body relaxed as he came all over the bathroom wall he was pressed up against. Sebastian followed after a few more thrust, grunting loudly as he pushed into Kurt one last time before pulling out.

Kurt put his forehead to the cold wall and let his breathing even out before reaching for the toilet paper to clean himself. He wiped the wall off before pulling up and buttoning his pants. He handed Sebastian some toilet paper then made his way out to the sink to wash up. He looked in the mirror and realized his mask was still on so he lifted it to splash some cold water on his face. He didn't bother with waiting for Sebastian to get out of the stall, he simply left the bathroom without a second thought. Trying his best not to limp from the burning pain of just being fucked after going a month without it.

He really needed a water so he took off towards the bar until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around Kurt was relieved to see Blaine and nobody else.

" Hey Kurt there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Kurt face heated up and he was thankful the lights were low and his mask was on.

" Yeah I was just circling the room, you know mingling and stuff." God that was a terrible lie but Blaine seemed to buy it.

" Oh well Marco says hi. He apologized for forgetting but he said in Spain it's customary to treat everyday like Valentines day. Which is why he didn't call earlier. But I explained it too him and he said he going to send me roses to make it up to me. Isn't that romantic ?"

" Yeah that's real sweet" Kurt said sarcastically and he noticed he sounded a lot like Sebastian.

By midnight he and Blaine were on their way back home. Kurt was just getting under his covers when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. It was a text from Sebastian, Kurt hadn't bothered with deleting his number.

_**Hey lady hips thanks for the ride. I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long. Hope to make you cum again real soon.**_  
_**Love,**_  
_**Your reinstated fuck buddy.**_

Kurt knew he shouldn't text back. He was doing so good with letting this Sebastian thing go but that stupid nagging voice in the back of his head is practically screaming at the top of its lungs. Kurt didn't feel like he wanted or desired this. He felt like he needed it. Needed the moments of mind numbing pleasure he got during his Sebastian induced orgasms and that alone is what possessed him to text back.

_**Don't flatter yourself Smythe. You're the one who couldn't stay away from me. Maybe I'll be the one to make you cum next time.**_  
_**Sincerely Your reinstated fuck buddy.**_

Kurt settled into bed and fell right into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I start school on the 5th so I'm going to try to knock out as many chapters as I can before then. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_You Know I'm No Good Chapter 13_**

On Saturday afternoon Kurt found himself at Sebastian's front door. A part of him couldn't believe he had actually fallen into this again.  
He had giving himself the one free insanity pass but now there was no good reason why he was doing this, aside from the sex. Which was just so amazing that he couldn't help himself. He was weak and he would be the first one to admit it. But now more often than not he found himself not caring. Blaine was turning out to be the cause of most of his turmoil instead of the relief and now all he really wanted was his chance to have fun. The fun he felt like he deserved after years of being his boring, rejected self.

Sebastian had text him early in the day and said he wanted to hook up around four. So Kurt got to his place at four on the dot but when he knocked there was no answer. By the third knock Kurt was fed up and had just turned to leave when he heard someone coming up the steps. It was Sebastian with a grocery bag in each arm. When he saw Kurt he half smiled.

" Hey Hummel sorry I'm late but after the gym I decided to go shopping. I learned you should never go to the supermarket when you're hungry."

Kurt grabbed one of the bags so Sebastian could unlocked the door and he followed him inside.

After they set the bags down Sebastian turned to Kurt.

" There's a spare key under the mate if you wanna let yourself in next time. You know so you don't have to wait at my doorstep like some needy girl."

Kurt scowled at him " Fuck you."

" Yeah I was planning on that" Sebastian winked as he pulled out a fresh box of condoms and a large bottle of lube from one of the bags.

Kurt would normally prefer having sex in a bed but Sebastian's floor was surprisingly comfortable, probably because Kurt was in too much pleasure to be uncomfortable. Sebastian head was between his legs as he sucked him off expertly.

Kurt was doing his very best not to move but it was getting increasingly difficult as Sebastian's tongue traced up his shaft before putting just the tip in his mouth and sucking vigorously. The hand Sebastian had on Kurt's stomach traveled south until it was stroking him up and down. The double sensation was so good Kurt moaned in pleasure and even in his haze he could still hear that he sounded like a total whore. But as it usually was when he was with Sebastian he couldn't bring himself to really care.

Suddenly Sebastian slid off with a loud wet pop. Kurt got up on his elbows to peer down.

" What the hell ?" he panted.

Sebastian rubbed his jaw " I think it's gonna lock up if we don't fuck soon."

" Fine" Kurt huffed " Hand me a condom."

" Nope" Sebastian shook his head as he pushed Kurt onto his back again.

" But I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you. Isn't that why you were sucking me off."

" Yeah well I changed my mind" Sebastian tore the condom wrapper open and Kurt watched as he rolled it on.

That's when Kurt noticed Sebastian was already hard, like really hard. That was strange, normally when they hooked up Sebastian would have to stroke himself to get hard.

Kurt didn't put much more thought into it because Sebastian grabbed his hips, lifted them off the ground, poured way too much lube on his cock and slid in. Sebastian kept a firm hold on Kurt's thighs as he moved carefully in and out of him. His grip tightening with every thrust.

Soon he was spreading Kurt's legs apart further and sliding in as deep as he could go.  
Kurt howled at the sensation, arching his hips up even higher and hooking his legs around Sebastian's back to keep him in that position.  
Running off pure pleasure Kurt clenched tightly around Sebastian and they both wailed.

" Oh fuck" Sebastian shuddered, his hands gripping Kurt's thighs so painfully tight that Kurt was sure he would have bruises tomorrow.

Kurt slipped deeper and deeper into the haze and he was just about to touch himself when he felt Sebastian's lubed up hand grab his cock. Kurt shivered at the firm hold Sebastian had on him as he stroked Kurt in perfect time with his hips.

Kurt closed his eyes and let his body surrender to the sensory overload until he finally came undone. His whole body shaking violently as he did.  
Sebastian stay buried deep inside him for a bit longer until he finally came with an extra loud shout.

Sebastian wiped the sweat from his forehead as chest heaved in and out. Then he pulled out slowly, popped the condom off and dropped it to the floor.

" Eww, you're disgusting" Kurt panted.

" Yeah I know" Sebastian stood up with a smirk. " I'm also hungry. You want something ?"

Kurt laid out on the floor, trying not to gawk at Sebastian's naked sweaty body as he stood there.

" I guess I'm kinda hungry too."

" Well then get your ass up Cinderella" Sebastian sassed as he walked away.

Kurt stood up slowly, threw on his underwear and tee shirt and went to the kitchen. Sebastian was still naked and this time Kurt couldn't bitch because it wasn't his kitchen.

So instead he did his best to keep his eyes trained on the counter-top and not Sebastian's ass.

After minutes of what sounded like rummaging around Sebastian finally put a plate of nachos in front of Kurt. He looked down at them with disgust before pushing the plate away.

" What's wrong princess ?" Sebastian asked as he bit into a chip covered in cheese.

" Do you know how much fat those have ?"

" Yeah so what they taste good" Sebastian shrugged before eating another one.

" Well I would like to stay away from the freshmen fifteen. I swear with all the pigging out I do. I can feel my pants getting tighter every weekend."

" Oh shut the hell up Hummel you have a great body and besides your pants are already as tight as a chicks so how could you tell."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian with curiosity. Had he just squeezed a complement into one of his insults ?  
That was definitely a first.

Before Kurt could comment Sebastian pushed the plate back over to him.

" We could always fuck again to burn the extra calories" he smiled.

Suddenly Kurt was very tempted to take a chip. The offer of food and more great sex sounded like the best deal ever but he resisted, pushing the plate away again.

" No thanks" he frowned " I should really get going. I have things to do."

He threw the rest of his clothes on in a hurry and left without another word.

He walked back to the apartment with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind couldn't shake Sebastian's word. It was a double whammy not only because Sebastian rarely gave compliments but because he had one of the best bodies Kurt had ever laid eyes on. Kurt was in a good mood, until he stepped into the apartment and was meet with the sound of Blaine's yelling.

Kurt's heart plummeted at the sound. He had never heard Blaine yell so loudly before. Kurt stepped all the way in to find Blaine pacing in the living room, his hand waving around as he screamed into his phone.

" But why haven't you been answering your cell. You always answer when I call you."

He paused, Kurt assumed to listen to Marco's response and then Blaine turned an angry shade of red.

"What the hell do you mean I'm paranoid. I'm not paranoid you jerk."

Kurt crept quietly into his bedroom. He didn't feel the need to stand back and listen to the lovers quarrel. He hated seeing Blaine so upset but part of him was happy that he was finally dumping that Latin loser. A guy like Blaine deserved someone who was around everyday, someone who would appreciate him for the talented, beautiful person that he was. Kurt always knew he could be that someone but the universe kept blocking him at every pass.

Kurt flopped onto his bed, put his headphones in and let everything else go. He always enjoyed the free time he got on the weekends.

After half an hour he needed a water so he tipped toed out of his room. When he didn't hear any yelling he started walking normally. Blaine was now sitting on the sofa, talking in his regular voice.

" I know I love you too. I just don't want to lose you" Blaine said in an apologetic tone " Okay I'll let you go. Bye."

Kurt was so focused on Blaine's words that he ran straight into the wall.

The sound of the thud made Blaine look up.  
" Oh my god Kurt. I didn't know you were there. I didn't hear you come in."

" Well you were yelling pretty loudly."

" I'm so sorry you had to hear that Kurt. Marco and I were just having a disagreement but it's all better now."

" That's good to hear." Kurt forced a smile.

Sometimes he felt like he just wanted to shake some sense into Blaine. At Dalton he was so sexy and confident. Now he was no better than those sad girl that waited around for their boyfriends to call. But the saddest part of it all was that Kurt couldn't seem to let him go.

Blaine was the first person Kurt had ever had feelings of love for. How was he just supposed to abandon that ? Especially now that he and Blaine were so close. It was the thing he had spent countless hours dreaming about. Now it seemed to be more of a nightmare, having to watch Blaine from afar and never being able to tell him how he really felt.

But as usual his fantasy and reality were worlds apart. Since moving here he had meet nobody that caught his attention and the only action he got was from the one person he couldn't stand. It definitely wasn't the fairytale way he saw his college life going but when he really thought it through it wasn't so bad.

He got laid regularly by a guy that by any persons standards would be deemed hot and he didn't need to deal with all the stupid relationship crap that Blaine always seemed to be going through. Kurt had the best of both worlds and as he thought back to Blaine's screaming match, he realized he was pretty lucky after all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**As promised another chapter. Again thanks for all the lovely review and suggestion. I just love to hear all that you guys have to say. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**_

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 14  
**_

Kurt was stressed out, between school and working as many hours as he could he felt like he was going to drop. Since there was only about three months until finals the homework load of all his classes seemed to double overnight. He would work until nine, spend the night studying and fall asleep half way through his chapter. Then the next day in class he would be dead tired and nearly fall asleep at his desk. It was starting to become a vicious cycle.  
Now to catch up he had to spend his weekends studying instead of relaxing like he usually did and it was really starting to get to him. He was in a bad mood all the time and even found himself snapping at people who didn't deserve it.

On the last Sunday of the month Kurt was at the coffee table cramming for a test about stage cues. While Blaine sat at the couch trying to write lyrics. His final was to write a song and because he was such a perfectionist when it came to music he decided to start early.  
Kurt was just going over the section about lighting cues when his phone buzzed loudly on the table.

**Hey girly face. I'm horny as hell. **

**So come and hightail that skirt over here ASAP**

Kurt looked over at his work and back at the text at least a dozen time. Part of him was tempted to tell Sebastian to fuck off but another part was begging to step away from the work for a sex break.

Blaine's voice broke his internal tug of war.

" Kurt is everything alright ?"

Clearly his struggle must have been written all over his face.

Kurt looked up from his phone screen " Yeah everything's fine. It was just a girl from school asking if I wanted to go study with her at the public library."

Kurt was surprised at how easily he had come up with the lie. It was clearly obvious what his subconscious wanted to do right now.

" I think I'm gonna go" he collected his things quickly and threw them into his bag.

" Have fun" Blaine called to him before he was out the door.

Sebastian answered the door with a devious smirk. He was of course shirtless and had his glasses on.

As Kurt stepped in Sebastian eyed him curiously.

" Are we doing school work later or is this some kind of teacher, student fantasy you wanna act out because I'm cool with that."

" No. I was studying when you text so that's what I told Blaine I was leaving to do."

" Oh well I'm glad I can be your study break."

" Can we just get to it please because I'm really busy and I still have three chapters an-"

" Jesus Hummel would you just relax."

" I don't have time to relax" Kurt snapped angrily.

" Maybe I should just go" he turned to leave but Sebastian's hand stopped him.

" Come on, you're already here. How about I get you a drink."

Kurt turned back slowly and nodded.  
He dropped his bag and made his way over to the couch while Sebastian went to the kitchen.

He returned minutes later with two beers in his hand. Kurt took a sip from the cold glass bottle, it wasn't very good. Sebastian sat back on the couch and put his legs up on the coffee table.

" How do you do it ?" Kurt asked Sebastian before taking another sip of his beer.

" Do what ? Look so hot, it's a gift."

" No. How are you so relaxed all the time ?"

Sebastian shrugged " I don't know I just am."

" I guess I would be too if I didn't have to work."

" Oh trust me Hummel I have to work for the money I get too."

" How so ?"

"Well my old man basically reams me out every month he sends it. He only does it because my mom insist I focus on school and not kill myself with work. He just thinks I'm ungrateful about everything and now he's praying I come to my senses and drop out next year so I can go to business school like he did."

Sebastian torn nervously at the label on the bottle until he finally sighed. "Screw him, I fucking hate business."

Kurt was speechless, that was the most he had every heard Sebastian talk about his family and it was kind of depressing.  
Now he felt bad about what he had said but it didn't seem to phase Sebastian as much as Kurt was expecting it to.

He simply sat up, finished off his beer then snatched Kurt's out of his hand and finish that one too.

" So are we gonna fuck now or what ?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian popped up in a flash, dropping his pants and underwear to the floor before pulling the side table drawer open. Kurt stood up to strip out of his clothes and when he turned back Sebastian was on the couch stroking himself slowly, his eyes glued to Kurt's body. When Sebastian noticed Kurt had turned his hand froze and his eyes darted around the room..

" Sit" he said casually and Kurt gave him a curious look. Normally once they were both naked Sebastian would have him pinned in no time flat.

Kurt felt a bit unnerved by the change of pace but he went to sit down beside Sebastian anyways. The second he did Sebastian started shaking his head.

" No Hummel no there, here" he patted his bare inner thighs and Kurt gulped loudly.

He had never done it in a seated position before, he was always on his back or stomach or standing. This was different, he would have most of the power and control in this position. The notion felt terrifying but strangely liberating at the same time. So Kurt stood up and stepped gingerly over to Sebastian. Once Kurt was close enough to him Sebastian seized his hips, spun him around and pulled him back until he was hovering just over his lap. Sebastian gripped his hips tightly and slowly guided him down onto his cock.

When Kurt felt the tip press against his hole he sucked in a deep shuddering breath. He continued to hiss under his breath as he moved slowly down until he was completely seated in Sebastian's lap. This position was intense, Kurt felt so full he needed a minute to take it in. He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth before he started moving back up, bracing his hands on Sebastian's knees for leverage. He slowly glided himself up and down until he found a steady breathtaking rhythm.

Soon he was comfortable enough to pick up his speed until he was bouncing up and down in Sebastian's lap and feeling more on control then he had in awhile.

Soft breathy moans and gasps escaped Kurt's lips as clenched down around Sebastian's cock while still riding him up and down. Sebastian wailed and suddenly grabbed Kurt's shoulders firmly but instead of squeezing them like he normally did he started kneading them carefully between his strong fingers.

It felt so good on Kurt's tense muscles that he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Sebastian hands continued to work their magic as Kurt rolled his hips down until their skin was slapping together loudly.

Sebastian dropped his hands from Kurt's shoulders and seized his hips again, stilling Kurt's movement. Kurt was just about to protest when Sebastian rocked his hips up shapely, hitting Kurt's prostate so perfectly that he had to throw his head back in satisfaction.

Sebastian kept a firm hold on Kurt's hips as he thrust his up over and over. Kurt didn't even care about the control anymore because this felt so fucking good.

" Mmm-ohh... Holy sh-shit" Kurt babbled as he inched closer and closer to finishing.

Just when he thought he couldn't be in any more pleasure he felt Sebastian's hand grab him and start jerking him off blindly and that was the straw that finally broke him.

" Ahhh Fu-fuck" he cried loudly as he doubled over in ecstasy and then went limp in Sebastian lap.

Sebastian's body went rigid under him and Kurt knew that was him coming.

Kurt tried to find the strength to stand but every bone in his body felt liquified. Sebastian was breathing raggedly below him but making no comment about him getting up so Kurt decided to take his time coming down from his high.

After a few minutes of breath catching Kurt finally stood. When he got on his feet he still felt a little wobbly so he sat down heavily on the couch.

" Shit, we made a mess" Sebastian chuckled, surveying the scene as he stood up slowly.

" I'm gonna get a towel. You need one ?"

Kurt nodded silently.

Sebastian returned with a washcloth and tossed it at Kurt before continuing to the kitchen.

Kurt cleaned himself up quickly, it was starting to get late and he still needed to do more studying. The good part was he certainly didn't feel as pent up as he had earlier, he actually felt extremely relaxed.

He sat back down to put his shoes on when Sebastian returned with water and a bag of pretzels. He took a few then held the bag out to Kurt.

" Here, since you didn't like my snack option last time. There even unsalted."

" You bought these for me ?"

" Hell no" Sebastian snapped defensively.

" I just thought about what you said. I don't want to get a gut"

Sebastian patted his chiseled abs and Kurt tried not to stare.

He took a couple of pretzels and finish his water before standing and grabbing his bag.

" Glad I could help you study Hummel"  
Sebastian winked at him as he left.

When Kurt returned Blaine was asleep on the couch so he went to his room to study. Now that he wasn't as tense and stressed out he found it much easier to focus.

He got into bed around ten, feeling more than confident that he was going to pass tomorrows test.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again as promised. As always thanks for the love, you guys are awesome.**

**A congratulation's to my 60th reviewer ItsGlee. As promise you will be getting a one shot of your choosing. **

**It does not have to be Kurtbastian, I will write any glee ship you like. Just PM me what you'd like and I will do my best to finish it as quickly as possible.**

* * *

**_ You Know I'm No Good Chapter 15 _**

" Oh fuck...oh fuck yes right there, right there. " Kurt wailed into the corner of the mattress he was being fucked on. Sebastian's strong hands rubbed his shoulders as he crashed into Kurt with pleasurable force.

It was Kurt's one weekday off work, so after school he went right over to Sebastian's place. He wasn't home when Kurt got there so he used the spare key to get in. Kurt stripped and waited impatiently in Sebastian's bed until he heard the front door open and got into a very revealing position.

Sebastian's jaw dropped when he opened his bedroom door and saw Kurt on the bed. Without a word he started tearing his clothes off and in no time he had Kurt bent over the edge of his bed.

Now they had been going at it for awhile but it felt so amazing Kurt didn't seem to mind the way he usually did. Maybe it was something about the angle they were at but it was definitely the best sex they had ever had. Then instead of stroking himself to completion Kurt found himself squeezing the base of his dick to delay his impending orgasm.

" Har-harder" he babbled and Sebastian complied instantly, going so hard Kurt could feel it everywhere. Finally Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips tightly.

" Oh my fucking god" Sebastian shouted, his body stiffening as he came. Kurt let his hand go and his whole body shook violently as he came all over Sebastian's bed spread. Sebastian's body dropped heavily on top of Kurt's back but he was too high off his orgasm to care or yell at Sebastian to get off.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kurt finally groaned " Get off me you're heavy."

Sebastian let out an exasperated huff " Fine."

He pulled out and Kurt gasped at how empty he suddenly felt. Kurt was slowly finding out that bottoming provided a sort of euphoric, full feeling that was starting to become like a kind of drug he found himself craving more often than not. Why else would he be sleeping with someone he couldn't stand.

Sebastian noticed Kurt gasp and he chuckled.

" You know if you like that so much then you should buy a plug. Then you can have that feeling all day."

Kurt shuddered at the thought of even going to the store where they sold stuff like that. It was seedy enough that he was having regular sex with Sebastian, he didn't need to add to his shame.

" No thank you" he scoffed.

Sebastian shook his head " Suit yourself Hummel. You know I have a couple of them. You want me to give you one?"

" Eww no, just drop it okay" Kurt stood up slowly, his limbs still feeling a bit like jelly.

" You got your jizz all over my comforter" Sebastian pointed.

Kurt hung his head a little " Sorry. I'll wash it if you want."

" Nah it's cool" Sebastian ripped it off then jumped onto the bed.

He put his arms behind his head, leaving his still sweaty naked form on full frontal display.

Even though Kurt was sore as hell he had the sudden urge to jump Sebastian and go at it again. But he held it back with every fiber of his being. He started putting his clothes back on while stealing small glances at Sebastian who was just laying there with his eyes closed, his toned chest slowly rising and falling as he took deep calming breathes.

Kurt had just put on his shirt and grabbed for his pants when he noticed something was wrong. " Hey where are my underwear?"

Sebastian's eyes popped open and he sat up a little " I don't know, you were naked when I got here, remember ?"

" Yes of course I remember smart ass, now get up and help me look" Kurt kicked the side of the bed.

" I don't get why you need them anyways, don't you spray paint your pants on ?" Sebastian laughed at his own joke.

" Oh never mind " Kurt threw his pants on sans underwear. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, he sometimes went commando on days he wore the really tight stuff.

" Just remember Blaine is making dinner so be over by five" Kurt reminded and Sebastian just nodded, his eyes already closed again.

When Kurt walked into the apartment it smelled really bad. For the past week Blaine had been in a funk over his long distance relationship. It was really starting to take it's toll on him. Now to take his mind off it he was on this kick about healthy eating and cooking. Usually Kurt cooked on Friday nights but tonight Blaine had insisted on making one of his new recipes.

" Hey Kurt, I was expecting you home before me" Blaine mused while stirring the bowl in his hand. He looked adorable standing in the kitchen in his apron.

" Yeah I just had some errands to run."

Blaine nodded " Well dinner should be ready soon."

" Great" Kurt put on his best fake smile and judging by the smell he would need to keep his acting skills shape for tonight.

A little after five Blaine finally got the food on the table and it looked even worse than it smelled. When the door knocked Blaine was still in the kitchen so Kurt went to answer it.

Sebastian was leaning against the fame with his signature smirk on his face.

" Hey fancy I found your panties under my bed" he held the underwear up.

Kurt snatched them from his hand and smacked him on the shoulder. " Would you keep your voice down" he hissed as he stuffed the briefs into his pocket.

Sebastian sniffed the air then grimaced " God what died in here ?"

" It's the food and you will eat every bite of it" Kurt threatened.

The food, quinoa and tofu pasta was awful, one on the worst things Kurt had ever tasted but he faked his way through it. He noticed Sebastian at his side chugging down water and spitting food into his napkin every time Blaine looked away. Kurt tried his best not to laugh at the expression Sebastian made with every bite he took.

" So what do you guys think ? Pretty good right" Blaine took a big bite. " It's really yummy Blaine" Kurt lied, but it was cute that Blaine had tried at all.

" Yeah it's better than the pretentious food Hummel always cooks" Sebastian laughed then shot a quick wink at Kurt, who decided to play along.

" Yeah well maybe your palette is just used to booze and whore spit. So you can't appreciate my cooking."

" At least my mouth gets action and isn't just for bitching at people like some prissy primadonna."

" Oh don't get me started on your mouth you slu-"

Blaine pounded his fist to the table " OKAY that's enough you two. I'm so sick of my best friends hating each other. I think we should go out tonight and bond you know, it's been awhile since I've been out."

Sebastian's face lite up " We can go to The Red Room. I know the bouncer, he always gets me in for free."

Blaine frowned " Oh I was sort of thinking like a movie."

" Well we can't dance at the movies."

" What do you think Kurt ?" Blaine asked as they both looked at him.

Kurt froze, the memory of Valentines day rushing back to him. Dancing with both of them had been invigorating, he wouldn't mind doing it again.  
" Maybe we should check out the club, I mean it is free and all."

Blaine grinned " Okay we can go to the club. I'm just glad to see you guys agree on something for once."

The Red Room was one of the only eighteen and over clubs in the city. Sebastian went right up to the man at the door and they exchanged a coy smile as he let all three of them in. The music was so loud and the place was packed with mostly students. Sebastian pushed through the crowed and found the last empty table.

Within minutes Sebastian was gone, circling the room and talking to anyone who gave him a second glance. Blaine and Kurt stayed at the table sipping on their cokes and making small talk. When Blaine looked over and noticed Sebastian on the dance floor with one of the guys he had been talking to.

He turned to Kurt with a frown " Well I guess this whole bonding thing was a bust. I'm sorry Kurt, I really wanted you and Bas to get closer."

Oh if Blaine only knew just how close the two were he would probably judge Kurt for being so weak.

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian dancing. His face looked beyond bored but his hips were swaying to the music in an overly seductive way.

Kurt suddenly felt hot and bother, like he needed to be the guy holding those swaying hips. That was strange, he never cared about Sebastian's hips before. He didn't need to, he got to have sex with Sebastian whenever he wanted, but this felt different and it was more then a little unsettling.

" Do you wanna dance ?" he asked Blaine with his eyes still glued to the meerkat.

" Yeah sure" Blaine nodded.

They walked out to the floor and most of Kurt's unsettlement was wiped away when Blaine began to dance.

His body moving fluidly to the beat as Kurt's eyes wandered over every inch of him. Then like clockwork Blaine's phone went off, it was like his Latin Lothario had some sort of goddamn radar on him.

" Sorry Kurt I need to take this" Blaine shouted over the music as he left Kurt standing all alone. Again it was the deja vu feeling he constantly got with Blaine.

" Hey sugar you look lonely" a voice whispered from behind him as a hand squeezed his ass. Kurt jumped and turned to find Sebastian grinning at him.

" Let me guess, your secret love is on the phone with Ricky Ricardo ?

Kurt nodded silently as Sebastian grabbed his arms and pulled him roughly away from the loud dance floor.

Once they were away from the music Sebastian turned back.

" I'm starving after that shit dinner, let's go down to the corner diner and eat."

" But what about Blaine ?"

" We'll just tell him we're bonding, that will make him happy. Besides he's probably just going to go home and have phone sex with Marco."

Sebastian mocked the stupid Spanish accent perfectly and Kurt giggled.

" Well I am pretty hungry."

" Good let's go" Sebastian pushed past him and out the front door.

Once they were both outside they noticed Blaine sitting on the curb, babbling lovey dovey crap into his phone.

Sebastian tapped his shoulder " Hey whipped boy me and lady face are going down to the diner to get pie, you wanna come ?"

Blaine moved his phone away and whispered " Oh no thanks, you two go on without me."

Sebastian took off down the street and Kurt followed close behind. Thankfully the diner wasn't crowded yet and they grabbed a booth in the back. Sebastian ordered a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake. Kurt ordered a Cobb salad and water.

They started eating, in total silence until Sebastian broke it.

" So you still in love with Anderson ?"

Kurt looked up from his food " What's it to you ?"

" Nothing I was just wondering what you see in him. I mean I get it, I thought he was hot in the beginning too but now that I really know him I could never like him like that."

" Blaine's perfect" Kurt snapped.

Sebastian smiled " Nobody's perfect princess, but you keep on thinking that okay."

" Yeah well how would you know, you're like the worlds most imperfect person."

"Wow you sound just like my dad.

Kurt clammed up " Oh I'm sorry."

Sebastian slammed his fist to the table " Ha that's a hoot, you saying sorry to me. Well I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't need your fucking pity."

" Fine whatever" Kurt bite back into his salad and the rest of their meal was silent. Until the check came and they argued over who would pay. At the last minute

Sebastian slipped his card in and handed it over to the waitress.

" Geez Hummel you really need to learn to be faster" Sebastian said with a triumphant look on his face.

By the time they left the diner it was past midnight. They were halfway down the street when Sebastian veered off and Kurt looked at him in confusion " Where are you going?"

" It's still early, I'm going back to the club to fuck that hottie who was flirting with me. But you have fun back at the apartment with perfect Anderson"  
Kurt could swear he heard a snap of bitterness in Sebastian's voice but he wasn't sure.

Sebastian walked away quickly, leaving Kurt with a strange indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he knew one thing for sure, it was not jealousy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. My homework schedule is not bad this week,so I have some free time. This chapter is a bit shorter then usual but I hope to have the next one up by tomorrow or Saturday by the latest. For anyone who reads my other stories I have not given up on any of them I promise. Next Saturday I plan on updating all of them I swear. Now I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_You Know I'm No Good Chapter 16_ **

Kurt was dreaming, he knew he was but that wasn't the part that was bothering him. It was who he was dreaming about and what they were doing.

Sebastian and him were in bed cuddled up close, their naked bodies wrapped tightly around each other in a beyond intimate way as their lips moved fluidly together in a deep, intense, make your toes curl kind of kiss.

Kurt knew this wasn't real but a big part of him felt like he wanted it to be, like he never wanted to wake up because it felt so nice.

But that wasn't the part that was upsetting Kurt. It was the fact that Blaine had been nowhere in sight. The last time Kurt dreamt about Sebastian in this way Blaine had been there in some way and it had made Kurt feel better. Now Blaine was nowhere to be found and Kurt had never been more turned on or more at odds with himself about it. The closeness in the dream was stirring up all kinds of feeling that Kurt would normally feel for Blaine and that too was a bit jarring.

Just as the dream version of Sebastian began to push slowly into Kurt and they began to make love not fuck like they usually did the real Kurt's alarm went off. He shot up in bed, his body feeling all tingly and he could swear his lips still felt heavy from kissing. He had a massive erection and he was in a surprisingly great mood about it. This whole back and forth thing was driving him crazy.

He ran to the bathroom to take care of himself and when he came out he ran smack dab into a solid body.

" Geez walk much Hummel?"

Kurt froze, trying his best not to blush to his roots. He knew it was strange to be feeling this way about Sebastian, they had been having sex for months now but that dream wasn't just about sex and Kurt knew it.

" Are you going to move sleeping beauty, I need to piss" Sebastian snapped. Kurt stepped away from the bathroom door and walked slowly back to his bedroom, still feeling strange to say the least. He knew the one thing that would cheer him up right now. So he moved towards the kitchen, hoping Blaine would still be in his pajamas, he always looked so cute in them.

But when Kurt got to the kitchen Blaine was nowhere in sight, that was strange. Then Kurt was being tapped on the shoulder " If you're looking for dream boy he's not here. He got a phone call from Shelly about that summer job so he left."

Kurt spun quickly " So why are you here ?"  
" Well he and I were going to go to the music store for some new books but he took off so now I'm wide open" Sebastian grinned as he rocked back on his heels.

Kurt's pulse speed up as he watched Sebastian's eyes dart around the room until they finally landed on him.

" You know we're all alone here" Sebastian licked his lips.

" Probably for hours" he took a step towards Kurt who suddenly felt paralyzed and completely grounded to the floor.

He nodded a few times as Sebastian continued to advance until Kurt felt his strong hands on either side of his face. He pulled Kurt in until their lips met in a soft kiss.  
Kurt suddenly felt like a pat of butter on a hot pancake, melting as Sebastian's lips moved expertly over his. They were warm and inviting in a way Kurt had always imagined they would be and they tasted so sweet, like a piece of candy Kurt could eat all day.

Kurt's knees began to weaken as Sebastian traced his marvelous tongue across his lips before plunging it into his mouth. Kurt began to rid himself of his clothes with his mouth still attached to Sebastian's, who followed until they were both naked.

Sebastian pushed Kurt roughly against the kitchen wall and started trailing his mouth down his body in messy hot kisses until he was right between Kurt's legs. He instantly sank his entire mouth down around Kurt who moaned in pleasure.

" Oh fuck that feels amazing" Kurt howled, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of Sebastian's mouth envelop him.

Sebastian bobbed his head up and down at an earth shattering rhythm as Kurt wondered how one person could be so good at this.

Just when Kurt was about to come he felt his chest being jostled. He ignored it for as long as he could until one hard shove made his eyes pop open.

He was met with the view of his bedroom ceiling and the sound of his name being called.

" Kurt-Kurt wake up" Blaine said while pushing his shoulder. Kurt blinked his eyes to focus and he could honestly say he had never been more upset to see Blaine, well that was disturbing.

" Kurt you slept through your alarm. I was starting to worry" Blaine said softly.

Normally Kurt's heart would have burst at a statement like that but he was still so focused on that dream. It had felt so real and intense and most of all pleasurable. So pleasurable Kurt wanted to go back to sleep just to get it all back. He was now more confused than ever as he did is best to focus on the present.

" I'm fine " he yawned " Guess I'm just really tired."

" Well Bas and I are just about to leave for the music store but we'll be back by noon and we'll bring lunch back okay."

Kurt nodded slowly, he was still reeling but trying his damnedest not to let it show.

Now he would have to see Sebastian at lunch. The bastard was starting to weasel his way into every minute of Kurt life and what upset Kurt the most was that it didn't really upset him at all.

* * *

**Sorry that I went for the whole dream within a dream thing but I had to do it. **


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt didn't know why he offered to work on a Saturday but he was sure the lure of the money had something to do with it. Each month he found it harder and harder to save. After rent, food and toiletries he didn't have much and what he did have was being put away for the summer and a ticket back to Lima.

Now he agreed to take over the Saturday shift for a few weeks. The only good part was the library wasn't open very late or that crowded on Saturdays, which meant Kurt had time to study. He had just finished review a chapter when his cell buzzed in his pocket.

It was a text from Sebastian

**Hey you wanna come over ?**

Kurt glared down at the question. He had not slept with Sebastian since his dream but it wasn't putting him off the way he thought it would. If anything he wanted to sleep with Sebastian more, just so he could finally put his confusion to rest.

He slipped his phone under the desk to text back.

**I work until 3 but I'll come over after that.**

Just then a girl came up to the counter and Kurt put his phone back into his pocket. When he was done checking the girl out he went to put a cart of textbooks back. He came back to the counter and pulled his phone out only to find that Sebastian hadn't responded.

Maybe he had changed his mind or maybe he had called someone who wasn't at work. Either notion made Kurt stomach unintentional flip as he did his very best to focus on finishing out his work day. He knew he would eventually get his sex with Sebastian but for some reason he felt like he needed it right now.

Then as if the universe was suddenly on his side for once a strong hand slid across the counter with a book under it.

" I'd like to check out this book about famous women in history."

Kurt's eyes shot up at the voice that he was starting to know very well. Sebastian was standing behind the counter dressed in jeans and a thermal with a tight motorcycle jacket over it. He somehow managed to look casual and Kurt hated to admit it, completely sexy at the same time.

" This book is for the women's studies class" Kurt sassed.

" Oh I know. But I just figured every time I fuck you I'm studying a women's body so I might as well brush up on it."

Kurt tore the book out of his hand " You're not funny" he said as he tossed it onto his cart.

" What the hell are you doing here anyways ? I told you I didn't get off until three."

Sebastian leaned down close to Kurt's ear " Well I want to get off right now" he whispered and despite his best effort Kurt could feel his dick twitch.

But he quickly brought himself back to reality.

" Are you crazy ? I work here" he hissed.

" Hummel this place closes at two but you don't get to leave until three."

" I have to spend that hour checking the cases."

" Well I'm sure it doesn't take a whole hour. I'll be upstairs in the research section if you change your mind" Sebastian winked as he walked away.

Kurt knew, hell everyone on campus knew the research section was the place people went to hook up. Kurt had caught people there on more than one occasion. No, he was going to be stronger than this and tell Sebastian to go back to his place so they could fuck there.

He finished up the last of his check in's and put back the last of his carts. At 1:50 he checked the last person on the floor out. He was just about to go upstairs and tell Sebastian to go home when a hand grabbed him around the waist.

Kurt clutched his chest " You scared the shit out of me Smythe."

" Are we alone ?" Sebastian whispered.

" Yeah I think so but I'll have to do a sweep to make sure but I don't think this is the best ide-"

Sebastian held his hand up to stop Kurt " Come on Hummel live a little. You know I've never fucked in a library but I've always wanted to."

Something about knowing he would be giving Sebastian one of his first intrigued Kurt more then he'd like to admit and suddenly the idea of doing it here was making him hot.

" I'll just go do the sweep and lock the door. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

" I'll be here waiting" Sebastian sat back on one of the long study table before taking a condom and lube packet out of his pocket.

Kurt sprinted through the aisles at lightning speed and when they were all clear he locked the front door. But when he returned to the table he left Sebastian at he was gone.

" Smythe where the hell did you go ?"

Kurt searched around until he found himself down the mystery aisle and he saw Sebastian thumbing through a book.

Kurt sighed " I leave you alone for two seconds and you bail. I swear you have the attention span of a child."

Sebastian closed the book and look up " Sorry but I got bored waiting."

He dropped the book to the floor and then began stripping his clothes off.

" What are you doing ?"

" What does it look like I'm doing ?"

" We can't have sex right here. We'll go back and do it on the table."

" Hummel what's the point of in screwing the library if you don't do it in the stacks" Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in just his underwear.

Kurt's pulse speed up at the sight. Sure it had only been a little over a week since they had hooked up but having Sebastian so close now made him feel like he needed it bad. Like some sort of drug addicted searching for a fix.

" Fine" he nodded as he started taking his own clothes off. Sebastian dropped his briefs, ripped the condom open and rolled it on quickly. Kurt had just stepped out of his underwear when Sebastian grabbed him roughly and pushed him up against the stack of books. But instead of turning him around like he normally did he lifted him up.

" Wrap your legs around me Hummel" he panted.

Kurt immediately did as he was told as he felt his back scratch over the rows of books. Sebastian held Kurt up as he tore the foil packet between his teeth.  
He poured it into his free hand and reached in between his legs to lube himself up. He lifted Kurt up higher and lined himself up before pushing in slowly.

Kurt breathed deep as he sank down around Sebastian. When he was all the way in Sebastian began to thrust up into Kurt causing his back to slam into shelf over and over. The sharp corners of the dozens of books digging into his skin.

" Oh fuck" Kurt craned his neck back as Sebastian held him firmly under the thighs and pounded into him.

This was doing nothing to set Kurt straight. He was so wrapped up in pleasure and heat of the moment that he couldn't even begin to sort his feeling out now. All he knew for sure was that this moment was the highlight of his week. That wasn't a very good sign.

Suddenly Sebastian spun them around so that his back was to the book. He slammed into them so hard some came toppling off the shelf. " Oh shit" he laughed breathlessly before pulling out and setting Kurt on the ground.

" Turn around and bend over" he instructed to Kurt while already guiding him into the position.

Sebastian's hands rubbed over Kurt's ass a few times before he seized his hips and slipped back inside him. The new position made Sebastian hit his prostate in an instant and Kurt howled. He needed to grab hold of something so he reached out to the near row of book but instead of holding them he made them all fall to the ground. But Kurt didn't care as Sebastian's arm hooked across his chest and pulled him up.

Kurt could now feel Sebastian hot breath puffing on his neck as he pushed in deeper until he was hitting his protest again.

" God yes-yes" Kurt shuddered, rolling his hips down into Sebastian to keep that feeling around as long as possible.

Soon Sebastian grip tightened around Kurt's chest as he tenses up under him. Sebastian let Kurt go but without something strong holding him up his whole body felt weak and he wobbled. Sebastian caught him and pushed him back against the shelf. His hand grabbed him and started jerking him off perfectly until he came with a shout.

They both rested against the books, each trying to catch their breath.

" I don't think we thought this all the way through" Sebastian chuckled as he held up his soiled hand.

" Oh no."

" Ahh it's cool I'll just use my shirt" Sebastian grabbed his tee shirt off the floor and wiped himself up.

Now that he was grounded Kurt could see the piles of book all over the place " Look at the mess we made."

" Here I'll help you clean these up" Sebastian bends out to pick up the fallen books.

" I'm not sure how they go back" he smiled, handing them over to Kurt. He put them all back in order before getting dressed. He was just about to put his shirt back on when a hand glides down his back. " Shit Hummel your back's all red and torn up. Sorry about that."

Kurt tries to hold in a blush that's threatening to creep up his skin. He doesn't want to admit that getting the scratch felt amazing.  
" It's fine" he breezes, pulling his shirt on " I should really finish up here."

"Okay fancy I get the hint. I have to go anyways I have a date tonight."

Kurt feels his stomach flip again but does his best to ignore it. He didn't know what made him think that the sex with Sebastian would clear things up. For the past few weeks it had been doing just the opposite of that and today was no exception.

" Okay well have fun on your date" Kurt pushed past Sebastian and down to the next aisle to check the books there.

He found it hard to focus with the sick feeling he suddenly had in his stomach.

Why was this happening ?

Was he turning into some kind of needy girl who couldn't separate sex and feelings or was it possible that he was actually starting to like Sebastian for more than just sex ?

No that was impossible, they hated each other and that was the only way this whole thing worked. The hate not only fueled the sexual tension but it helped to keep their hookups completely separate from every other part of their lives.

Kurt knew he should've just given this up the first time around. It would have been so easy to let it all go then. To cut Sebastian off and never look back. Now he felt almost buried in too deep, too in over his head to stop.

Maybe Sebastian would stop it, maybe this date guy would become his boyfriend and Sebastian would be the one to end this torrid setup they had gotten themselves into. But deep down Kurt knew he was only kidding himself if he thought that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again lovely readers. Have I mentioned lately just how much I love all of you. **

**If you wanna show me some extra love you can follow me on**

**Tumblr (cuteklainecuddles)**

**YouTube (chelsea6901)**

**and now Twitter ( futuremrsdcriss)**

**I don't have any Twitter followers yet so I don't go on it but if you guys start to follow me there we can totally gleek out together. Plus I really love my handle LOL.  
**

**P.S Since the response to the last one was so great this chapter will also have a one shot Sebastian tie in that will be posted right after this one.**

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 18**_

Today was audition day. Kurt was going out for the part of Mark Cohen in his school production of Rent.

To had been busting his ass for the past week in preparation for this. A freshman landing a lead role in the spring musical would be a huge boost and look great for next year.

When he arrived the room was packed, clearly everyone had the same idea as him but Kurt was confident, that was until they actually started the auditions. All the hopefuls had to stay in the auditorium and watch as people took the stage. Each person more talented and original then the last.

Finally when it was Kurt's turn his nerves started to get to him. Through his whole song he tried his best to block them out but just knowing there was a sea full of judging eyes got to him and he totally messed up the final note of his song.

" Thank you Mr. Hummel" the voice over the microphone said as Kurt sulked off the stage. He was almost finish with his first year but he still felt like an amateur. In Ohio he always felt like a big fish in a small pond but here the tables were completely turned and it was discouraging to say the least.

After everybody sang they went back on stage to learn the big dance number in groups of eight. Luckily it wasn't too hard but Kurt was still so focused on his song he was having trouble concentrating.

Luckily he got through it all without falling on his ass and by one o clock he was done. He would take a long hot shower and a nap and forget about this whole thing. At least he had next year's musical. He grabbed his phone out of his bag to find a text from Sebastian.

**You busy ?**

It was just the distraction Kurt needed to take his mind off his shitty day, the shower and nap would just have to wait until after the mind blowing sex.

He text back a quick

**No**.

**Well come over.**

**Okay I'll be there in five.**

Kurt picked up the pace of his steps, walking briskly through the crowded Chicago streets. He seemed to hit every red light and the journey took twice as long as usually.

When he got to the building he took the stairs two by two until he was at Sebastian's door.

He knocked and heard a clear " It's open" on the other side.

He walked in on a shirtless Sebastian sitting casually on the couch and he sat down beside him.

" You're late" Sebastian said casually.

" Yeah I know I was just coming from school. I had an audition."

Kurt looked at the muted baseball game on the television, he never understood the fascination of sports but the pants the players wore were pretty tight, that was nice to look at.

Sebastian suddenly jumped up off the couch and Kurt looked over at him.

" You want something to drink ?" he asked in a hurry as he backed away towards the kitchen.

"Nah I'm good."

Kurt took a deep breath as he settled back into the couch. He never really noticed how comfortable it was until now.  
Maybe because he was usually just being fucked on it. He rested his head on the back and closed his tired eyes for a second before he heard Sebastian return.

" So are you gonna strip so we can fuck ?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt's eyes popped open and he laughed, remembering that he was wearing his rehearsal clothes.

" Yeah. I must look pretty ridiculous right now."

" You look like a prima ballerina to me" Sebastian smirked.

Kurt stood up and gave a firm tug to his top but it didn't budge, it seemed to be stuck to his skin, probably from the sweat.

" Hey could you give me a hand ?" he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian came over and roughly grabbed a fistful of the shirt but it still didn't move. He tugged at it a few more times before dropping his hands.

" Jesus can't I just rip this damn thing off you? " Sebastian growled in a sexy tone that was so primal Kurt nearly begged him to do just that, but he couldn't. This was his favorite top, it was like a second skin and so easy to move in during class.

" No you barbarian you can't just rip it off."

" I'll buy you a new one" Sebastian panted as he balled the fabric up in his hand and ripped it at the seam until it split completely off Kurt's body.

Kurt looked down in a mix off shock and arousal. Since he didn't want the ladder to show he said

" Oh my god I can't believe you just did that" in his best dramatic voice.

" I said I'd buy you another one."

Sebastian grabbed him around his hips and pushed him onto the couch and he suddenly didn't give two shits about his stupid shirt.

Sebastian dropped his sweats and underwear to the ground and Kurt forgot all about his crappy day.

After he rolled the condom on Sebastian grabbed Kurt legs, lifted them and pushed his feet back as far as they could go. It was times like this that Kurt was thankful for his flexibility.

Kurt shivered as he felt the cool lube hit his hole and then Sebastian pushed in, moaning loudly as he did. It sounded so good Kurt couldn't help but follow suit.

His grip around Kurt's ankles tightened as he pushed in deeper and then he stilled. Kurt was just about to say something when Sebastian pulled out slammed back it.

The move was so unexpected Kurt howled, biting into the back of his hand to keep himself quiet.

Kurt's body began to sweat as Sebastian pounded into him over and over. The sound of their skin slapping together the only sound in the room.

All of the sudden Sebastian slowed down until he was going at his usual breathtaking pace. Kurt began to moan and groan at the feeling, it was just so fucking good.

Sebastian leaned forward, putting his hand on either side of Kurt and holding firmly to the back of the couch.

It caused him to be much closer, their faces now just inches apart, making the gaze they were suddenly locked in almost inevitable.

Kurt wanted to close his eyes or look away but for some crazy reason he couldn't. Sebastian's stare was intense and his green eyes looked so deep that Kurt could swim in them.

Kurt huffed and puffed as Sebastian moved. It was so invigorating he couldn't do much else.

Then Sebastian shifted and ended up even closer to the point that Kurt wanted a taste, that was new but not as disturbing as he expected it to be.  
Kurt moved up to catch Sebastian lips but the jolt caused Sebastian's angle to change and he hit right at Kurt's prostate.

Kurt completely forgot about the kiss as he threw his head back and yelled " Ahh-fuck."  
Why the hell did that always feel so frickin great ?

Since they were so close when he threw his head back it caused Sebastian's lips to hit his chin and Kurt suddenly felt grateful that he hadn't actually kissed him, it was just a temporary moment of crazy but it had passed. Now he was focused on finishing.

Sebastian pushed in further and Kurt arched his hips up at the move. He reached his hand down to stroke himself when Sebastian caught his wrist and pinned it over his head. Since he couldn't touch himself Kurt thrust his hips up to met Sebastian in the middle.

Sebastian cried out as they met together for an out of this world sensation that made Kurt finally reach his breaking point and he came all over himself.

Sebastian followed, then pulled out and laid on the floor. Kurt sat back and tried desperately to catch his breath, that whole thing had been intense and insanely hot.

Kurt was wiped and the couch felt so soft he couldn't keep his eyes open. He tipped his head back as a peaceful rested feeling washed over him.

" You tired Princess ?"

Kurt eyes popped open at Sebastian's question.

" Just a little. I was dancing and singing all morning."

" What play did you audition for ?"

" Rent."

" I've seen that one. Anderson made me watch it like a million times in high school."

" You know most gay guys would have enjoyed that."

" Well not me."

Kurt laughed at Sebastian's none amused tone.

He sighed deeply through his nose " This couch is really comfortable."

" Yeah it took me a whole week to pick out the right one. The price made my dad flip but I didn't care. He has the money."

" Well you picked a good one" he closed his eyes again but could still hear Sebastian spring up from the ground.

" We need towels" he babbled and Kurt just nodded with his eyes still closed.

Kurt sank deeper into the sofa and not even the drying come on his stomach could keep him from falling asleep.

All too soon be was being shaken awake.

" I was making sure you weren't dead" Sebastian laughed.

Kurt's heart fluttered at the sound, that never happened before.

He sat up quickly " I should go."

Kurt stood quickly and cringed at the dry flakiness on his stomach.

" Here" Sebastian tossed a washcloth at him.

" Thanks" Kurt cleaned up and dressed in a flash.

" Well I guess I'll see you soon" he murmured to Sebastian as he went for the door.

" You always do Hummel" Sebastian winked and Kurt's stomach fluttered yet again.

He was so totally screwed.

* * *

**Now you before you guys all say it I realize how stupid these two are both being, it's because they're both so stubborn. Much like the author of this story LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have nothing to say except Happy Glee Day everybody and P.S we are finally getting into the home stretch of this story. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 19**_

Kurt was excited that it was finally May. His birthday and the end of the school year were both rapidly approaching.

He couldn't believe how fast the time had flown by and soon it would be Summer again.

Kurt wondered idly what his summer had in store. Blaine was already planning his days with Marco. The only silver lining to that was that he couldn't make another stupid mistake this time. Considering his last one was still very much in effect.

Kurt hadn't seen Sebastian since the last time they had sex which he was grateful for. The near kiss they almost shared had been playing over and over in his mind all week.

Sebastian was the one who moved closer, the one who always looked so damn irresistible.

Maybe that indescribable feeling that Kurt kept burying deeper and deeper into his subconscious was being felt by Sebastian as well.

But Kurt knew that wasn't very likely, he was sure Sebastian didn't even have feelings when it came to matters of the heart.

It was the major thing that kept him constantly at arms length and it was better that way. At least that's what Kurt always told himself.

There was just a small problem. The more Kurt mind pushed Sebastian away the more his body seemed to crave him.

Which was why Kurt was dreading Friday when Sebastian would be coming over for dinner like he always did.

The week passed by swiftly and soon it was Friday.

Kurt was making beef stroganoff from total scratch. He had just started chopping the onions when the front door open and two voices he knew well came in bickering.

" No, for the last fucking time Anderson I don't want to hear your stupid sappy love song."

" Please Bas I need somebody's opinion."

They rounded the corner and each eyed Kurt.

Sebastian pushed past Blaine and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

He hopped up on the counter and flashed Kurt a bright smile. At the sight Kurt nearly let his knife slip but luckily he held it steady.

" Hummel could you please tell Carole King over there that I don't want to hear his love song."

" You're just mad because you haven't even started writing yours yet," Blaine snapped.

" I have some stuff down but I can guarantee you it won't be a love song. I don't believe in that shit."

For some reason that information made Kurt's stomach drop and this time his knife really did get away from him and prick the tip his finger.

He hissed and instantly turned on the tap next to him to run it under cold water.

" Kurt are you alright ?" Blaine asked while already reaching for the paper towels.

" Geez, chop much butter fingers," Sebastian laughed and Kurt glared at him.

He pressed the offered paper towel to the cut.

" Thank Blaine, I'm fine really. It's just a small nick," Kurt said as he went back to chopping.

" Well whatever you're making smells good as always," Blaine smiled. He really did have the best smile. Sebastian's was always cocky and arrogant where Blaine's was always kind and genuine.

" You know what I think I'm just going to hop in a quick shower before we eat," Blaine said as he backed out of the room.

Once he was out of sight Sebastian looked at Kurt with a devilish grin.

" Hey master chef why don't you take a break from all this for a few minutes so we can fuck against the fridge."

Kurt dropped the knife to the cutting board before he cut a finger off.  
He didn't want to be turned on, he really didn't but Sebastian just had a quality that made each one of his suggestions sound good, especially the dirty ones. Maybe it was because he was damn good at sex, but whatever it was it drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt refused to meet Sebastian eye as he turned to get the carrots from the fridge. " We can't," he said quietly.

His pulse sped up when he heard Sebastian hop off the counter, his feet landing loudly on the floor. This was what he was afraid was going to happen when Sebastian came around.

Kurt had just grabbed the carrots when the door to the fridge slammed shut next to him. Suddenly Kurt was being spun until his back was against the cool refrigerator door and the bag of carrots was dropped to the floor.

" I can be quick and very quiet," Sebastian whispered hotly. He was so close Kurt could practically feel the heat radiating off his strong body.

Kurt swallowed thickly. He couldn't do this, it was too risky but something deep in the pit of his stomach was stirring, wanting, making it hard to resist. He could still hear the shower running, which meant Blaine was still in there but it wouldn't be long and somehow that made it even more exciting.

Without a word Kurt reached for the button of Sebastian's jeans. Their eyes locked and just before he was about to tug the zipper down Blaine shouted " KURT," loudly.

Kurt dropped his hand in a flash, pushing past Sebastian and running towards the bathroom.

" Blaine is everything alright?" he called threw the door.

" Yeah I just forgot my towel. Would you mind grabbing it for me ?"

" Sure" Kurt sighted. He ran to Blaine's room and grabbed his towel off the back of the door.

When he returned to the bathroom the shower was off. He knocked lightly and the door crack open. Blaine's wet arm popped out and took the towel.

" Thanks Kurt," he sing song before closing the door again.

Kurt let out a deep breath. He and Sebastian had been so close to making a big mistake. One that would've lead to them getting caught. But somehow it didn't cause him to worry like he thought he would. What did that mean ? Did he want Blaine to know about them ?

No that was crazy. Kurt would be mortified if Blaine ever found out that he was weak and couldn't keep it in his pants. What would he think of Kurt then ?

Kurt took on last deep breath before walking slowly back to the kitchen. Before he could get there he passed Sebastian on the couch, watching a sports highlight show. He didn't look up as Kurt passed by and went back to the kitchen. He noticed the bag of carrots had been picked up and placed on the counter.

He quickly finished up and put the food in the oven. When he came back out of the kitchen Blaine was sitting beside Sebastian on the couch and they both seemed engrossed in the television.

" Dinner should be ready in an hour," he said to the two who both nodded.

True to his word Kurt was putting the food on the table an hour later.

Blaine was reaching for the pot when he said " So Kurt you must be excited about your birthday. You only have what 15 days now."

" Yeah sure I guess but I'm not a big birthday person."

" Aww I didn't know your birthday was coming up Hummel. Let me guess you want a castle cake and pink balloons," Sebastian joked.

" No I just want a quiet day at home. Since I can't have my family or anything."

" Well you have us Kurt. We could go out. Maybe to dinner or something."

" It's fine really Blaine. It's not a big deal."

They finished dinner and Blaine offered to do the dishes. The moment he left Sebastian stood and went around to Kurt's side of the table.

" Come over to my place in half an hour," he whispered.

Kurt's whole body shivered and he nodded slowly. Sebastian said goodbye to Blaine and shot Kurt a wink before leaving.

Kurt rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and check himself out.

On his way out he ran into Blaine.

" Hey where are you running off too?"

" Oh just going to a movie with some people from school."

Kurt was always so surprised about how easily the lies came when it had to do with Sebastian.

" Okay well have fun," Blaine waved.

Kurt nearly ran to Sebastian apartment. He was still so pent up from their kitchen, he needed this bad.

He didn't bother knocking but used the spare key instead.

" You're early," Sebastian laughed from the couch as Kurt burst through the door.

Kurt eyes popped open wide when he noticed Sebastian was already naked.

As he walked towards the sofa Kurt began removing his clothes and by the time he was in front of Sebastian he was in just his underwear.

Sebastian hooker his fingers into the waistband of the briefs and pulled them quickly down Kurt's legs until they pooled around his feet. He kicked them the rest of the way off before climbing into Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian reached over to the table for a condom and the bottle of lube. Putting both of them on in record time before guiding himself inside Kurt.

Kurt put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, arching his back as he sank down until Sebastian was completely inside him.

Kurt stayed there for a minute before he began sliding up and down until the found a steady rhythm he was craving.  
He was just starting to pick up speed when Sebastian started to thrust his hips up.

" Ahh-ohh fuck that feels so good," Kurt panted.

" So what do you want for your birthday ?" Sebastian moaned.

Kurt froze, giving Sebastian a questioning look.

" Did you really just ask me that ?"

" Yeah. I was just trying to make small talk."

" NOW?"

" I don't see the big deal. It was just a question."

" Well I don't want to be asked questions during sex and I don't want anything for my birthday."

" Fine Hummel suit yourself."

" Can we please cut the chit chat and get back to it."

" Sure" Sebastian smirked before taking Kurt firmly in his hand and stroking him smoothly.

Kurt tried to get back into it but Sebastian's question kept plaguing him. Why did he want to know what Kurt wanted for his birthday and better yet why did he care.

Soon, after some very impressive moves on Sebastian's part Kurt was fully focused on the sex again and his orgasm came with full force.

Given their position Kurt had no choice but to fall onto Sebastian chest because he was so spent.

" So you were actually going to let me fuck you in your kitchen. I'm going to have to remember that for the future,"  
Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt sat up quickly " No. You caught me at a weak moment."

" Oh so what was this then ?" Sebastian asked with a cocky grin.

"Me still being weak" Kurt huffed as he slid up and off Sebastian's lap.

" I like you weak."

" Well I don't. I mean what does it say about me that I have to keep having sex with you, even though I can't stand you."

" Ouch. That was kind of harsh Hummel."

" Why do you care how harsh I am. I bet you have a ton of other guys to sleep with when I'm not around."

" Where the hell is this coming from ?  
And what makes you automatically think that about me ?"

Kurt knew exactly where this was coming from. Now that his body had been satisfied by Sebastian, his mind was pushing him away again.

" I'm just starting to think this is a bad idea."

Kurt didn't know why he said it. Sure it was a bad idea, it always had been but that had never stopped him before.

" We can stop," Sebastian deadpanned, looking up at Kurt with his big green eyes.

Again like they always were with Sebastian, Kurt's parts were at odds.  
His body was screaming ,NO at the top of it lunges but his head was telling him to do the right thing and end it, put him out of the emotional turmoil he faced every time they fucked.

" It won't be like last time. We can still be civil to each other."

" Why start now?" Sebastian laughed softly.

Kurt smirked at that.

Sebastian finally sighed " Fine. No more sex, just bickering. Which I can guarantee won't be as much fun if we're not naked."

" Okay. Well I should really go but um I guess I'll see ya."

" See ya Hummel," Sebastian halved waved before standing and leaving the room.

Kurt heard the bedroom door shut before he threw on the rest of his clothes and left.

He tossed and turned all night, wondering if he had made the right choice. Ultimately he decided it was right. Now he could move on, start out the summer with nothing tying him down. He could finally go out there and met someone without the constant nagging of Sebastian's presents.

But Kurt was only dreaming if he thought it was going to be as easy as that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay everybody it's about that time when I bribe you all to be my friend LOL. **

**As you all know after the next episode glee will be going on hiatus so I need some twitter peeps to talk to during that time. **

**I'm gonna set a small goal and just shoot for 5 twitter followers and as you know with my bribes I reward with one shots. So my fifth twitter follower will receive a one shot of their choosing. **

**P.S Brownie points if you can spot the first in this chapter, it's an easy one.**

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 20 ** _

The next two weeks were strange to say the least.

Now that Kurt no longer had the Sebastian blindfold over his eyes he was starting to scoop out boys and now he knew why nobody had caught his eye before.

After you removed the girl, the straight guys and the guys with boyfriends from his class the pickings were slim.

About five guys who were just like him. With their high class taste in fashion and their love for all things musical theatre . But he didn't want to be with somebody that had his personality, that would be boring.

It was, like most everything had been this past year, discouraging.

Plus his fear of rejection was still plaguing him and keeping him from approaching any sort of male suitor.

But that wasn't the only strange thing going on.

Since that Friday night Sebastian had been around constantly.

Whenever Kurt would get home there he would be.  
Sitting on the couch with Blaine, doing homework, watching TV or just talking.

It was the most Kurt had ever seen of him since he moved here and it was unnerving.

Kurt didn't know what kind of game Sebastian was playing but whatever it was he was winning.

Each day he managed to look sexier than the last and his wit was as sharp as a knife. Throwing out hilarious insults to Blaine every time he said something sappy about Marco.

By the tenth day Kurt was having trouble staying around him. He could feel his resistance slowly breaking down every time Sebastian laughed or smiled. Added to the fact that he hadn't made one move on Kurt, not even an eye wink or a coy smile.

He was never on his phone like usual, he helped out with the after dinner clean up and he always said thank you before leaving.

Sebastian was present and charming and Kurt was in hell.

* * *

Finally it was the day before Kurt's birthday.

He couldn't believe it was already going to be his 19th birthday.

He felt like he had just celebrated his 18th with all his friends back in Lima.

This year would be much different. No party, no family, no new directions singing him happy birthday in perfect harmony. No this year would be low key. A day spent at home in his pajamas eating cookie dough straight out of the tube because his birthday was his one free pass day.

When Kurt woke up Blaine was already awake and just back from a run.

He looked so hot in his shorts with his t-shirt clinging to his sweaty body and Kurt wondered for a moment why Sebastian wasn't with him.

" Hey Kurt, " he said as he bounced around the kitchen.

" Hey," Kurt smiled and sat at the table. Blaine brought out two cups of coffee from the kitchen and sat across from Kurt.  
After his cream and sugar were poured Blaine looked up.

" Kurt can I ask you for a favor ?"

Kurt head popped up and he nodded.

" Well see I talked to Marco yesterday and he said he gets to stay out here for the whole summer."

Kurt suddenly felt sick thinking about having to spend the whole watching Blaine and Don Juan Demarco play kissy face.  
Now it would be even worse without a sex cushion to fall back on. The only way to cure that was to find a man by the start of summer but the chances of that were slim to none.

" So I think I'm going to need some new clothes," Blaine added and that perked Kurt up out of his mini funk just a little.

" So do you wanna spend the day shopping with me ?" Blaine asked with a bright smile.

A day with Blaine and clothes sounded like Kurt's idea of heaven. Even if it was for stupid Marco, Kurt could ignore that for one afternoon.

" Sure," he smiled back.

Since they lived downtown most of the clothing stores were close enough to walk too.

It felt nice to be out shopping again. Kurt had been so busy and focused on saving that he hadn't done it in awhile.

Today he had the added bonus of watching Blaine try things on. He explained to Kurt that he wanted to change his style up a little to surprise Marco.

So they stopped in a store, filled with racks of jeans and tees and lots of other things Blaine never wore.

Blaine finally came out of the dressing room, in jeans and a button up with a fitted leather jacket over it.

He looked so hot Kurt had to keep his jaw from dropping.  
Blaine turned in the three way mirror.

" I don't know about this. I miss my bow ties. Plus I look a lot like Sebastian."

Kurt popped up out of his seat at that and was ready to protest until he took a really good look at Blaine. He did in fact look a lot like Sebastian.

Kurt always hated to admit it but nobody could pull off casual hotness better than Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt walked over to Blaine.

" I miss your bow ties too," he laughed.

The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to remind him of Sebastian in any way.

They stopped at brooks brothers to get Blaine an outfit and he insisted on buying Kurt a new shirt for his birthday. Their final stop was for pizza and by seven they were headed back to the apartment. Kurt couldn't wait to spend the rest of the night on the couch watching movies and eating pizza with Blaine.

But the minute Blaine unlocked the front door Kurt knew something was up, mostly because all the light were off.

Before Kurt had a chance to think the lights were being flipped on and a dozen people were hopping out from behind the furniture and yelling surprise. Sebastian was the last person to come out from behind the wall of the kitchen with a of shots in his hand.

" The birthday girl's finally here so the party can begin."

He handed Kurt a shot with a wink.  
Kurt smiled, he had kinda sorta missed that playful, flirtatious wink.

The music came on and everyone in the room started coming up to Kurt to say hi and wish him a happy birthday. They were all people he recognized from school.

Soon everyone started breaking up into groups to play various drinking games, dance and eat.

Kurt was passed around the room quickly, with each person insisting he take a shot. After his fourth he went over to the table with the food on it. He was just reaching for the chips when Sebastian came up beside him and grabbed a handful out of the bowl.

" So I'm guessing you had something to do with the gratuitous amount of alcohol that's here ?"

" You guessed right lady. You know me well."

He reached across Kurt for the bottle of vodka on the table.  
" We need to drink a toast to your golden year."

He poured two shots and they clinked.

Kurt choked on the booze while Sebastian took it down smoothly.

" You better pace yourself Hummel," he patted his shoulder before walking away.

Kurt was starting to feel good as he walked around the apartment, talking, laughing and even playing a round of flip cup with six very loud future ingenues.

He was wrong, this was much better then pajamas and cookie dough.

Soon he was back to Blaine who was sitting at the dining room table drinking a beer and talking about musicals with Jessica and Mary the two girls Kurt sat next to in class.

Kurt came and sat beside them, watching as Blaine talked passionately about Sunset Boulevard.

Mary turned to Kurt " Wow Kurt this one's a keeper. He's hot and into theater."  
Kurt blushed " Oh we're not dating. We're just good friends."  
Deep down that still hurt a little to say out loud.

" Well he's some friend, throwing you a surprise party like this", Jessica added.

Kurt nodded " That is true. Thank you so much for my party Blaine."

Blaine shook his head " Actually it wasn't my idea it's was Sebastian's. He kind of insisted on it actually."

Kurt was shocked.

Why would Sebastian insist on throwing him a surprise party.

Did he actually care that Kurt had a good time on his birthday ?

Kurt got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly felt like he needed a drink.

He stood, grabbed a beer from the cooler and downed it quickly.

Just then the song playing was turned up by one of the guest before she started dancing wildly around the floor.

That's when Kurt spotted Sebastian in the center of the room dancing with some stumbling drunk girl. Kurt figured now would be a good time to ask him about the party.

When Kurt tapped Sebastian's shoulder he stepped away from the girl and closer to Kurt.

" Thanks for saving me Hummel. That bitch was crazy."

" Oh it's no problem. Look Sebast-"

Kurt was cut off by the sound of people woo hooing at the new song that came on.

Fever by Adam Lambert filled the room as more people started dancing around them.

Sebastian smiled bright " Hey I love this song, let's dance."

Before Kurt could protest Sebastian spun him around and pulled him to his chest. Kurt's stomach fluttered at the sudden closeness of their bodies as Sebastian's hips started moving expertly to the beat of the music. In his semi buzzed state Kurt tried his best to keep up.

Once they were pressed as close as they could get Sebastian's rested his hands firmly on Kurt's swaying hips. Kurt could smell the heavenly aroma of Sebastian's cologne mixed with his sweat which somehow always smelled sweet.

Kurt breathed in deep, savoring the moment. He hated that he actually missed this. His body didn't just miss it, all of him did.

All too soon the song was over and Sebastian was spinning Kurt back around so that they were face to face again.  
" Thanks for the dance birthday boy," Sebastian kissed him on the cheek before walking away through the crowd.

The touch of Sebastian's lips on his skin gave Kurt a warm sensation from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

It was the straw that broke him and now he needed it bad. A good, dirty fuck to cap off this great night.  
The great night that the bastard who had just left him hanging was responsible for.

He was just about to go after Sebastian when Blaine grabbed his wrist.

" Hey we're just about to cut the cake."

He pulled Kurt along until he was front and center and the whole party started singing to him.

After cake Kurt was roped into a game of beer pong which quickly turned into three and by the end Kurt was warm and all his limbs felt like jello. He walked around the party a few more time, looking for Sebastian who was suddenly nowhere to be found. Kurt figured he had probably picked up a guy and taken him back to his place. Something about that notion made Kurt want to drink even more. So he made a b-  
line for the bottle of vodka.

Soon it was past midnight and people were starting to leave.

Kurt was feeling great and free and better than he had in awhile. But for some reason he couldn't get the meerkat out of his head. He needed to get to Sebastian before his entire buzz was killed by him.

So while Blaine was busy picking up bottles and cans Kurt fled the apartment and stumbled all the way up to Sebastian's front door. He knocked and knocked until Sebastian finally answered. He was dressed in just a pair of boxers and looked half asleep.

" Hummel what are you doing here ?" he mumbled sleepily.

" Are you fucking somebody ?" Kurt shouted.

" No I was sleeping."

" Oh well that's a first," Kurt giggled as he pushed the door open and stumbled inside. It was strange but he felt almost relieved that Sebastian was alone.

He swayed unevenly on his feet as he stood in the entryway, hoping the room would stop spinning soon.

" Kurt I think you need to sit down," Sebastian said as he steered him towards the couch.

Kurt shrugged him off " Hey why are you being so nice to me. We hate each other remember ?"

" Gosh Hummel I'm just offering you a seat, not an engagement ring."

Kurt spun around quickly " No Blaine told me the party was your idea."

Kurt moved away from him to sit down and completely missed the couch.

When he hit the floor he began giggling like crazy and all the air in his lungs made him start to hiccup.

Sebastian shook his head " God you're hammered."

He picked a still laughing Kurt up off the floor.

Once he was on his feet again Kurt pushed him away.  
" Yeah well I'm not too drunk to do this."

He started fumbling with the buttons on his pants and after they fell to the floor he went for his shirt.

" Hummel what the hell are you doing ?"

" Oh you and me are gonna have some birthday sex."

Kurt tugged the leg of his pants roughly and ended up on the floor again.

" Ouch," he laughed while still trying to lift his shirt over his head.

A hand helped him and now he was stripped down to just his underwear.

" Kurt you need to sleep this off okay" Sebastian said seriously.

" Why don't I just take you back to your place ?"

Kurt started shaking his head frantically.

" No, no this is all wrong.  
I just came here to fuck and now I can't go back there because Blaine's there and I love him too much to let him see me like this."

Sebastian frowned before standing up and pulling Kurt roughly to his feet.

" Fine then princess come on," he barked as he dragged Kurt to the bedroom.

" You can sleep in here," he snapped angrily before slamming the door shut behind him.

At the sight of the bed Kurt's eyes grew heavy and he collapsed on top of it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay I know this is a Kurtbastian story but I really need to get a bit of Klaine feelings off my chest. If you have not seen last night's episode or you don't ship Klaine then don't read this next part. **_

_I'm very bothered by the fact that the writers seemed to toss the whole cheating thing out of left field. With no lead up to it what so ever. I find it funny that in Dance with Somebody Blaine was very admit about Kurt telling him he was unhappy and not cheating on him and then at the first opportunity that's what he did. It just seemed like very sloppy writing and kinda of thrown in at the last minute to give a seemingly perfect couple a big flaw. Some times I feel like we as the fans write things a million times better then the people who actually get paid to do it. I get the whole no closure thing and I truly hope they keep this story line rolling through out the season and not screw it up the way they do with many of their story lines. I still love them both so much and I'm also praying they bring back Sebastian. That's kind of unrelated to this. I just really miss him LOL._

_**Okay that was my Klaine mini rant. I'm done now and for the next glee-less 5 weeks I hope to bring you awesome readers many chapter of my stories.**_

_** The next chapter of this will be the last followed by an epilogue and then the sequel.**_

_** Also I'm writing for the Kurtbastain Big Bang and I'm in need of a beta for my story. If any of you are interested please PM me ASAP. **_

_**And last note I promise. So I kinda messed up that whole twitter follower thing, big time and I'm really sorry about that. First I forgot to put my twitter handle in this story, then I forgot to tell you guys that when you follow me if you could please just tweet me and let me know you're a reader and tell me your FF user name so I know who to reward. Since I screwed it up so badly I'm just going to give the one shot to the next person who twitter follows me. **_

_**I'm also going to give one to **_GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid_** because you were so excited to follow my twitter and you said you were in need of one. So just PM me and tell me what you would like your one shot to be about. **_

_**Now on to the story. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**_

* * *

**__**** You Know I'm No Good Chapter 21**  


Kurt blinked slowly as the room came into focus. He quickly noticed he wasn't in his room or his own bed, he was in Sebastian's. He sat up fast making the whole room spin and his head pound. Just when he was about to lay back down the door burst open and Sebastian stormed in.

" Good morning sunshine," he shouted at the top of his lungs making Kurt cover his ears at the piercing sound.

" Ahh don't shout you jerk. I'm in pain."

Sebastian bounced onto the bed.

" You're not in pain. You're hung over."

He handed Kurt two aspirin and a bottle of water.

" Here, happy birthday."

Kurt took them carefully.

" Thanks," he whispered before swallowing the pills and finishing off the water.

It tasted so amazing and refresh in his dry stale mouth.

Once Kurt was done with his drink he looked down at his bare chest.

" Why don't I have clothes on ?"

Sebastian started laughing " You really don't remember ?"

Kurt didn't remember much about last night especially not after leaving to find Sebastian.

" You tried to seduce me," Sebastian said seriously.

Kurt face planned in humiliation.

" Oh my god. We didn't have sex did we ?"

" God no Hummel. Do you really think I'd take advantage of a drunk person like that ? I slept on the couch."

Kurt rubbed his temples " I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I'm just trying to piece the night together that's all."

Sebastian jumped up from the bed and went over to the closet.

" Well none of it matters now. You were drunk."

Something about Sebastian's tone made Kurt wonder exactly what he had said last night and while he may not have remembered much, he did remember what Blaine had told him.

" Why did you throw me the party ? Especially after what I said to you the last time we hooked up."

Sebastian froze and slowly turned to face Kurt.

" Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, it wasn't really for you. It was more for me. I needed a night of drinking and since we aren't fucking anymore I was hoping to find a hottie to nail. But all the guys you go to school with are girlier than you. I didn't even think that was possible."

" Oh well I'm sorry the selection wasn't to your liking," Kurt said sarcastically.

Sebastian smirked " Well I guess that aspirin must really be working because you're getting that fiery attitude I love so much back."

It was true, Kurt was starting to feel more human by the minute and with that came an uneasy feeling about this whole situation. He was shirtless, in bed and Sebastian had just given him another compliment. Only this time it wasn't buried in an insult.

" Yeah. You know I should really go before Blaine starts to worry about me."

Kurt stood up from the bed quickly and his legs gave out on him.

Sebastian stepped closer and caught him around the waist just in time.

" Are you alright ?" he asked with actual worry laced in his voice.

They were face to face now and for a second their eyes locked in an intense gaze before each took a brief glance at the others mouth.

Then Kurt nodded " Yeah I'm fine. I just stood up too fast."

" Oh," Sebastian sighed, dropping his hands from Kurt's waist and stepping back.

" Um you know I already text Anderson and told him you were here. I said you came over last night to thank me and then passed out on the couch."

" Oh um thanks but I should still go. I need a shower."

" Your clothes are out in the living room but you know you should really eat before you get sick. You could use my shower while I cook breakfast."

Kurt felt overwhelmed, whenever Sebastian was nice like this it always threw him. He could definitely handle it better when they were bitching at each other. That felt normal, this just felt wrong.

" No. I'm good really but thank you for letting me sleep here, in the bed."

" It's no problem lady face," Sebastian laughed weakly as he turned back to his closet.

Kurt went to the living room to get his clothes and then he was gone.

The minute he got home he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

He spent the whole time thinking about Sebastian and how nice he was suddenly being. For the past two weeks he had been like this and now with the party, the pills and the compliment he was actually being a genuine human being.

It made Kurt more confused than ever.

Everything in his life had always been so black and white. But with Sebastian it all felt Technicolor.

Sure the way they hooked up was not his idea of romantic but since leaving Lima Kurt had gotten a hard bitch slap of reality.

Now he could clearly see that Blaine was never going to think of him as anything more than a friend.  
All the boys in the city weren't going to start clamoring to be with him and his only source of real pleasure came from a boy he bickered with constantly.

It wasn't the fairytale life he had planned for himself but it could've been a lot worst. At least he had experiences now and those experiences had brought him here.

Maybe this was the way his story was supposed to go all along. Maybe he was supposed to end up in this place.

In this moment where he felt like he was finally, truly accepting things for what they were and letting go of them. Letting go of Blaine and Sebastian and the emotional heaviness they both weighed on him.

He suddenly didn't feel confused anymore. He knew the best thing for him now was to wipe the slate clean and start over with Blaine and Sebastian. Make them into his true friends instead of the object of his desire and his fuck buddy.

But like so many other things in his life the universe had other planes for him and in a few days he would find that out in a very big way.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay this is it lovelies. The final chapter of this story but it's definitely not the end. **_

_**There is still an epilogue and a sequel coming soon.**_

_**But right now I would like to say a giant thanks to all of you. **_

_**I will continue to say this in every story and every chapter because I am so grateful for the love and praise you guys give this and all my other stories. **_

_**You make me smile and laugh with all your reviews and you motivate me to write. **_

_**So from the bottom of my heart thank you so,so much. **_

_**I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**_

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Chapter 22**_

It was finally the last day of may and school was officially over

Kurt had actually made it through his first year of college.

It was a good, accomplished feeling.

The only down side was no school meant no job.

To save money the school only kept the librarian on during the summer which meant Kurt had to find summer work.

But he wasn't going to worry about that today. No today was about celebrating.

A bunch of people from school were getting together for dinner.

Then he, Blaine and Sebastian were all going out on the town.

Since his little epiphany Kurt had been doing his very best to became friendlier with the two of them and he quickly found out it was much easier than he thought it would be.

At seven Kurt was just leaving to go to the restaurant. He said a quick goodbye to Blaine who was on his cell phone with his beloved Marco.

Before he stepped into the restaurant he got a text from Sebastian.

I'm coming to get you and Tom thumb at 10. So you both better be ready.

Kurt text back a quick Alright before heading into the restaurant.

The next two hours were spent eating talking, laughing and making fun of all the teachers everyone disliked.

By 9:15 Kurt was saying his goodbyes and wishing everyone a great summer.

It was just about 9:30 when Kurt arrived back and walked in on something he never expected.

Every light in the apartment was off, along with the television and the only sound that could be heard was loud weeping.

Kurt panicked and quickly turned on some of the lights.

That's when he saw Blaine curled up in a ball on the sofa, crying like he was in physical pain.

Kurt ran straight over to him in a flash.

" Oh my god Blaine what's wrong?  
What happened?"

Blaine head popped up.

His eyes were bloodshot, puffy and filled to the brim with tears.

" Oh Kurt," he whimpered in a weak tone before throwing himself back onto the sofa cushion.

Kurt sat down beside him on the sofa and started rubbing his back.

" Blaine are you alright?" he asked softly.

Blaine sat up again very slowly until they were side by side.

" Ma-Ma... Marco's cheating on me," he sobbed into his hands.

Kurt suddenly felt enraged. That asshole had one of the most perfect creatures on this planet as his boyfriend and he had actually managed to fuck it up.

" He-He said it's been going on for awhile and that he's in love with her," Blaine sniffled.

" Her!" Kurt said in a shocked tone.

" Yeah. Apparently he's always liked girls and I was just a phase. Something he was trying out. But he said it's different with her and that he's never felt this way about anyone before and that she-she's pregnant."

Blaine collapsed into Kurt's lap and started bawling.

Kurt had never been so shocked or angry. That jerk had just used Blaine and worst of all broken him.

Kurt patted his back softly.

" Blaine that guy was a total douche bag. You are so great and you deserve someone so much better then him."

Blaine sat up again, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

" You're right Kurt. You're always right and you're always here for me. Thank you so much."

He pulled Kurt in for a tight hug as he sniffled into his neck.

When Kurt let go Blaine stayed firmly attached, holding Kurt so tightly it hurt.

Then Kurt suddenly felt a pair of lips on his neck and he jumped at the sensation.

" Blaine," he whispered low.

He was almost sure he had imagined it until it happened again.

This time when Blaine's lips hit his skin Kurt pushed him away.

This was the moment he had been dreaming of for so long but he didn't want it to happen like this.

He was finally getting to a place where he could accept what he and Blaine really were and now Blaine was going to ruin it.

Blaine looked at him with his huge glistening hazel eyes. They were so sad and pleading as he leaned back into Kurt only to be pushed away again.

" Blaine don't. You're too depressed right now."

Blaine took Kurt's hand tightly.

" No Kurt I'm not depressed. I'm just finally seeing things clearly. You're always here and always so sweet and you always say all the right things. You're perfect Kurt, so perfect."

Before Kurt could say anything Blaine's lips were on his, kissing him desperately.

Kurt froze up at the action.

This was it, it was really happening.  
A very tiny part of Kurt was excited but the larger part of him was more than a little confused because kissing Blaine was nothing like he always imagined it would be.

His lips weren't smooth like in Kurt's fantasies.

They were dry, chapped and tasted salty from his tears.

But it wasn't just the physical part that was throwing Kurt off. It was the emotional part.

As Blaine kissed him Kurt found himself feeling absolutely nothing.

He always thought that the first time he kissed Blaine he would see stars and fireworks and feel the earth move.

Now as Blaine's lips moved wildly over his again and again with desperate need, all Kurt really felt was robbed.

It was just proof that fantasy was almost always better than reality.

Kurt was just about to pull away when the front door opened and Sebastian's voice followed.

" Hey lady boys you know your front door's op-"

His voice cut off just as Kurt jumped apart from Blaine.

He saw Sebastian standing in the entryway with a stunned, pained look on his face.

Sebastian's eyes darted around the room like he was trying desperately not to look at the sight before him.

" Oh shit I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll just go," he said hurriedly as he backed away quickly and took off like a shot out the front door.

Kurt looked on in disbelief.

That look on Sebastian's face felt like a punch to the stomach.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and made a move to kiss him again but Kurt jumped up off the couch before he could.

" No Blaine I'm sorry I can't do this. I always thought this was what I wanted but I guess I was wrong.  
It's Sebastian's, it's always been Sebastian and I'm... well I'm an idiot and I have to go."

Kurt ran full speed out the door, thinking only about how he had to get to Sebastian before it was too late.

He raced up the stairs and started pounding frantically on his apartment door.  
When there was no answer Kurt took off again.

He wasn't thinking clearly, all he knew was that he had to find Sebastian and fast.

He burst through the front doors of the building, first looking left then right.

That's where he spotted Sebastian walking briskly down the street.

" SEBASTIAN!," he screamed at the top of his lungs and took off after him without a second thought.

" Sebastian wait," he shouted hysterically as he ran down the street like a crazy person.

Finally when he was within steps of Sebastian he hollered " STOP" as loud as he could. His voice already hoarse from all the yelling.

Sebastian turned around with a scowl and Kurt could swear he saw a tear in his eye.

" What the fuck are you doing out here Hummel ? Why aren't you upstairs sucking face with Anderson ?"

He sounded so bitter and hurt that it shook Kurt to his very core.

" I-I," Kurt stammered.

He had no idea what to say so he decided to speak only from his heart.

" I had to find you," he said honestly.

Sebastian's eyes widened.  
" But I thought you wanted Blaine ?"

Kurt shook his head in a swift no.

" I guess it turns out I have no idea what the hell I want. All I know for sure is that when you walked in on that it hurt me so much to see you so hurt. I don't ever want to see you like that again and I certainly don't want to be the one that's doing it to you and I just- just. God look at me I'm babbling. Did any of that even make sense?"

Sebastian nodded with a laugh.  
" Yeah, it all made perfect sense to me."

They stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk just smiling at each other until Sebastian finally asked.

" So what do we do now?"

Kurt knew exactly what he had to do.  
What he had been wanting to do for a very long time.

He stepped closer to Sebastian and threw his arms around his neck.

" What the hell are you doing Hummel ? Sebastian asked with a small coy smile.

Their faces just an inch apart now.

" I'm testing a theory," Kurt smiled back before closing the distance between them.

The second their lips met Kurt felt his whole world shift.

He saw sparks and got butterflies in his stomach as Sebastian's soft sweet lips moved over his perfectly.

It was so much better than Kurt ever imagined it could be. This time the reality blew the fantasy right out of the water.

Sebastian's tongue licked across Kurt's bottom lip and he moaned, tightening his grip around Sebastian's neck until their bodies were pressed together tightly.

All too soon they were both pulling back for air. Now totally oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the city street around them.

Sebastian huffed and puffed while grinning like an idiot.

" Well lady face was your theory right ?

Kurt gave him a playful glare before grinning himself.

" Oh just shut up and kiss me Smythe."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the collar and kissed him passionately.


	23. Epilogue

**Okay people this is it. Officially the end. **

**Again I want to say thanks. You guys gave the best reviews of the last chapter and I'm so happy that you're all happy with the ending. **

**My favorites were the reviews that were excited about them finally kissing because I have to tell you guys that not writing a real kiss between these two for 21 chapters nearly killed me. **

**Before I start posing the sequel I'm going to work on catching up all my other stories first because some of them are in serious need of an update. I know a lot of you already do but if you don't please check out my other stories. I write each of them with love.**

**And last but not least if you wanna show me some twitter love you can follow me ( futuremrsdcriss)**

**I'll let all my twitter followers know first when I update any of my stories so if you want on be on the up and up check it out.**

* * *

_**You Know I'm No Good Epilogue**_

Kurt was staring up at a familiar bedroom ceiling as Sebastian sucked the delicate skin of his neck between his plump lips.

He bit lightly on the now wet flesh and Kurt whimpered.

" Mmm, as good as that feels I gotta tell you you're wasting precious time Smythe," he sassed.

Sebastian popped off his neck with a huff.

" You can't rush perfection Hummel."

" Well I can. I have a job interview at four. So can we please get to it."

" God you know can be such a bossy little bitch sometimes," Sebastian laughed.

Kurt pulled him closer until their noses were pressed together.

" Oh yeah. Well you can be a total asshole sometimes."

They kissed softly.

" Now hurry up," Kurt added.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss Kurt roughly while blindly undoing his pants and pulling them down slowly.

Kurt kicked them the rest of the way down and they dropped off the side of the bed to the hardwood floor.

Sebastian started nibbling lightly on Kurt's bottom lip as he undid and kicked his own pants to the ground.

Their erection rubbed together through the thin material of their underwear and they both moaned into each others mouths.

Kurt dragged his nail up Sebastian's back, taking his tank top with him until it was to his shoulders.

Sebastian pulled it up over his head and tossed it across the room before sitting up to remove the rest of his and Kurt's clothes.

Once they were both stripped Sebastian moved away from Kurt's lips to kiss gently down his naked body.

Kurt closed his eyes and let the heat of Sebastian's talented mouth invade all his senses.

Each of Sebastian's kisses more intense than the last as he littered Kurt's torso with gentle to rough presses of his lips.

Once Sebastian was between Kurt's legs he latched onto the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and started sucking vigorously.

Kurt's whole body shuddered at the sensation.

The warmth of Sebastian's mouth spread through his veins like fire and made him feel like his whole body had been set ablaze.

Once Sebastian was done leaving a big wet hickey on Kurt's pale skin he ran his tongue slowly back up his body until he was at his neck again.

" Still in a hurry ?" he asked teasingly in Kurt's ear before kissing the shell.

Unable to speak anymore Kurt just shook his head like an incoherent idiot and Sebastian laughed softly.

The warm breath puffing over Kurt's skin and making him shiver with anticipation.

Sebastian pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's and they kissed each other over and over until Kurt finally found his head again and pushed him away.

" Look I know you like kissing me and all but for the millionth time I'm in a hurry here."

Sebastian dropped his head to Kurt's chest and chuckled.

" Fine I'll fuck you now. But just for the record you like kissing me too."

He leaned over Kurt's body to dig into his bed side drawer until he produced the condoms and lube and tossed them both onto the bed.

He laid back down on top of Kurt, covering him completely.

The weight of Sebastian's hard body on his felt so good Kurt couldn't help but let a small wanton moan escape him.

Sebastian's lips hovered right over his and they were just about to touch when he backed away, leaving Kurt kissing the air.

" See I told you so," Sebastian joked as he sat up and torn the condom open with his teeth.

He was just about to slip it on when he eyed Kurt's body up and down then got a sudden devilish glint in his eye.

" What ?" Kurt asked wearily.

" Oh nothing. I just got a brilliant idea."

He licked his lips before unexpectedly pouncing on top of Kurt and flipping him onto his stomach.

Kurt craned his neck to look behind him.

" Hey Smythe what the hell are you- OH GOD."

Kurt wailed, burying his face into the pillow as Sebastian's tongue started lapping at his entrance.

It felt so surprisingly amazing that all Kurt could do was pant and moan as Sebastian licked at it like it was candy.

Then he pushed his tongue inside of Kurt and he ripped apart at the seams.

" HOLY SHIT!" he howled, balling the bed sheets in his fist so tightly it hurt.

Sebastian sat up, laughing softly.

" Jesus Hummel keep it down. The whole fucking street's going to hear you."

" You're the one who made me do it," Kurt snapped back.

" Well I can't help that I'm so good at rimming."

" Would you please just stop talking and get back to it. Now."

" As you wish," Sebastian purred before returning to his task.

He spread Kurt's cheeks open wide and dragged his tongue over the hole in long heavy strokes.

Kurt bit down on the pillow to hold in his sounds of pleasure and just when he felt like he was going to burst Sebastian was gone and he was being turned back over.

Kurt watched as Sebastian slipped the condom onto his now rock hard erection then slicked himself up with the lube.

He took a firm hold of Kurt's thighs, squeezing them closed before inching into the now incredibly tight space.

Kurt breathed in deep at the new position. It was so good, Sebastian was so fucking good.

Sebastian slid back out and teasingly rubbed the tip of his dick over Kurt's entrance a few times before pushing back in a little harder.

Kurt whole body shook and he locked his arms and legs behind Sebastian's back to hold him close.

Sebastian kept his hands on either side of Kurt's head and his face pressed firmly into the crook of his neck.

His hips thrust in and out at a torturously slow pace while his lips and tongue skimmed over Kurt's neck and jawline.

Kurt dug his nails into Sebastian's ass.

" Fa-Faster," he begged in a needy tone.

Sebastian speed up his thrust until he was pounding into Kurt's ass and making him gasp for air.

The depth and speed made him hit right at Kurt's prostate causing him to sink his nails even deeper into the skin until Sebastian yelled loudly.

" Shit. I'm sorry."  
Kurt dropped his hand to his sides.

" It's okay. You're just gonna have to warn me next time before you start doing the rough stuff."

Sebastian winked as he sat up and shifted his weight back.

He spread Kurt's legs open wide, put them up on his shoulders then reached down to stroke him smoothly with his always talented hand.

He leaned back into Kurt until their lips met in a messy, passionate kiss.

Every sensation combined was making Kurt's head spin and with a few more deep powerful thrust they were coming together.

Each holding the other tightly as they rode out their orgasms.

Once he was finished Sebastian collapsed onto Kurt's chest, his skin now over heated and sweaty.

Kurt ran his fingertips across Sebastian's bare back a few times before sighing heavily.

" Well I should really get going."

He reluctantly rolled away from Sebastian's warm, naked body.

Sebastian got up and sat crossed legged on the bed.

" I can't believe you're just going to fuck and run like this," he pouted.

Kurt looked back at him as he slipped on his underwear.

" Hey you know I have a job interview and it's important. I have to have a summer job or I'll be homeless.

" Yeah I know."

Sebastian looked down at the sheets like he was suddenly embarrassed about his behavior.

It was so adorable Kurt wanted nothing more then to pounce him and go for round two but he refrained.

" I guess I have to start being a supportive boyfriend," Sebastian sighed.

Kurt froze with his pants halfway up his legs.

" What did you just say ?"

" I said I'm going to have to start being a supportive boy- Oh," Sebastian smirked.

" You weren't aware that you were my boyfriend ?"

Kurt blushed, looking down at the floor.

" Um I mean I wasn't sure what we were but..."

" But?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Kurt looked back up at him.

" But I would like that a lot," he smiled.

Sebastian quickly jumped off the bed and hopped over to Kurt.

" So does that mean you'll stay?" he asked in a hopeful tone before leaning in to mouth at Kurt's still naked collarbone.

Kurt closed his eyes at the touch. Sebastian was so close and even sweaty he still managed to smell mouthwatering. Kurt always wondered how he did that.

After a couple of firm presses of Sebastian's lips to his skin Kurt found the strength to step back.

" No way Smythe. You're not getting me that easily," he giggled as he threw on the rest of his clothes.

He took off for the front door and Sebastian followed close behind.

Kurt gave him a quick kiss before leaving and he was just a few steps out when Sebastian called back to him.

" Hey Kurt. Good luck."

He winked playfully before closing the door.

Kurt couldn't help but smile all the way to his interview.


	24. Sequel

**Hello lovely readers. I'm here to say that the sequel is now up.**

**It's called To Know Him Is To Love Him.**

**I'm excited for you all to read it. Thanks again for all the love you gave this story and know it's on to the next one. **


End file.
